A Savior's Salvation
by Raine Lemuria
Summary: After discovering the first signs of Abuse in a photograph to the one he's secretly loved for years, Draco Malfoy decides to take matters into his own hands. Past Harry P/Ginny later Harry P/Draco M. Spousal Abuse and Yaoi eventual MPREG
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: I don't own Harry Potter and co. That's Warner Brothers. Oh this will be a yaoi (Im infamous for this) and eventual MPREG. If this is not your thing, please, press the back button now! Btw, spousal abuse! Past Harry Potter/Ginny later Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy**_

Prologue: Regret

Draco Lucius Malfoy was sitting in his study, The Daily Prophet falling from limp fingers, his silver blue gray eyes welled up with unshed tears. On the front page was a picture of a newly wedded Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley. He noticed that while the woman was smiling and waving, that Harry looked unhappy. The younger Lord Malfoy hated that he never made a move for Harry's affections. But then again, he was real asshole to Harry and his friends, of course, times and circumstances were different then but there was no excuse.

For years, ever since they first met, Draco had been smitten with the ravenette but his jealousy toward the youngest Weasley boy clouded his judgment and threw everything out of whack. But then again, as he thought about it, it benefitted the smaller boy. But through it all, Draco watched over Harry in some form. He even disapproved on his godfather's behavior towards Harry. When he had the chance, he confronted the older man and basically told him to grow the fuck up and that Harry was never and would never be his father, no more as Draco would never be like his own father. This woke the Potions Master up and since then, he had been more civil to the boy.

Every year, since the troll incident in first year, Draco worried about Harry. Which was why he followed him since. When he saw the Golden Trio go to the Gamesmaster house, and saw the baby dragon, Draco was fascinated and wanted the dragon as a pet. He hated getting Harry in trouble, but he wanted to protect him. Some protector I turned out to be. He scoffed. He hated leaving Harry behind when he saw the madman drinking unicorn blood that night in the Forbidden Forest. He was scared but he was also selfish that night.

When they dueled in second year Draco was angry and took it out at Harry, which was wrong of him. He was angry at the lame brained Professor who put his Harry in danger and he ached to hex the man into the next millennium. He was also embarrassed when the ravenette knocked him on his ass first shot. So, he summoned the snake. This revealed yet another secret about his beloved. Holy Merlin he's a Parselmouth too? Draco had to hide a creeping blush and suppress a shiver of pleasure. Damn, it turned me on! When the school thought Harry was the Heir of Slytherin, Draco had to bite back a laugh at how stupid they were. Harry was like the newly fallen snow, pure. When saw the fake Crabbe and Goyle he suspected it was Harry and the weasel. Clever little minx, but I'll play along. He thought with a smirk. He spoke to them, acting nonchalant and smirked when he saw the changes. He saw the scar and red hair, bit back a laugh when they bolted. He heard about the confrontation with his father and choked on his pumpkin juice when he heard that his father had landed on his ass due to his house elf for trying to attack Harry. He didn't have to ask which elf. He knew it had been Dobby. For it was Draco who had sent Dobby in the first place under strict orders to not reveal the name of his Master. He remembered how pissed his father looked when he saw him. In private, Draco laughed his ass off until his ribs hurt. It was priceless.

In their third year, he had to admit, he was a complete asshole. He knew of Sirius Black's escape and was on the search for Harry. He didn't piece it together straight away. When the Dementors went for Harry in the train, Draco felt his heart drop but he had to put up a front. He was relieved when Professor Lupin came to Harry's rescue. He knew that all it took was one kiss and Harry would be done for.

In the classroom, when being taught the spell Ridikulus, he had to compose himself when he saw the Boggart for Longbottom. It was absolutely hilarious. When it got to Harry, Draco was dying to push through the crowd and get to him but Lupin beat him to it. Again Draco was relieved when Harry recovered. The Qudditch Pitch almost blew his cover entirely. He witnessed Harry getting attacked by the Dementors and saw him plummet toward the ground. When he saw Dumbledore arrest the fall and saved Harry's life, Draco silently pledged his loyalty to the aged Headmaster at that moment.

When Harry flew on the Hippogryph, Buckbeak, he remembered the half giant named him, Draco watched with worry and amazement. Harry was fearless, despite all the dangerous shit he had to go through on an annual basis. Luckily my hair is white blond or I'd have some serious white hair from all this worrying! He saw two of the Golden Trio go off to Hogsmeade and Draco's heart went out as he saw Harry staying alone, ready to cry. He had no one and Draco was thankful for his own parents. They had to be aloof outdoors but indoors, it was a different story. He walked with Crabbe and Goyle, following the path of the lesser two of the Trio. Draco wanted to question them but instead, he teased them about shopping for their dream home. Then the snowballs hit, his hat was touched and his pants were down! Holy shit! These are some perverted ghosts! He held his pants and shrieked as he was dragged in the snow. Oh fuck, I hate snow up my ass! He was let go and he stumbled away. He even got punched! By a girl! He didn't dare tell his parents. When asked about his injury Draco shrugged and said that he hit a tree. His mother tsked at him but his father quirked an eyebrow. His father wasn't buying the tree story...

Draco was on edge in forth year and wanted to kick everyone's ass as Harry was once again put at risk. He even wanted to strangle the Hufflepuff pretty boy who kept stealing glances at his Harry. Draco was sorely tempted to throttle whomever put Harry's name into the Goblet. He felt claws pierce into his palms before realizing they were his. He dared a glance at his hands and gasped. His hands were scaled, a deep dark emerald green and silver with black, wicked claws. He calmed down and thanked Morgana that his hands were normal again. What the hell? He thought. With every event, he watched and relished in his beloved's victories. The dance was an absolute horror for Draco to bear so he remained in the Potions Room, brewing up a storm, leaving his godfather to puzzle it out. But when he saw Harry and the Hufflepuff touched the Cup and was teleported, Draco's heart sank. No! Only one of the two boys returned alive. In which Draco was thankful for.

Fifth, sixth and seventh were just a mess for Draco, as well as everyone else. He was torn. He loved his family and wanted them to be proud of him but the mission he was set out to do had him sick to his stomach. He was ordered to kill Dumbledore and he wasn't for it at all. He wanted to steal Harry away and run for the hills but he knew that Harry wouldn't go with him willingly for one, two it was not in his nature. He knew that his beloved would stick it out, even die if he had to. Draco wasn't for that and he wanted to demand that Harry cease the mission. That he needed him. That he loved him. Dumbledore was taken out by his godfather and Draco pieced together why. It wasn't murder, it was mercy. Dumbledore was dying and he asked Severus to set him free from the pain. Draco saw how much it hurt his godfather to execute his former teacher. Draco couldn't watch, turning his head away and closing his eyes.

The battle was hell and Draco fought harder than he ever had in his life. By the time the fighting ceased, he was exhausted and he barely had enough energy to walk out of there. Harry was not so lucky. In fact the younger boy was carried off the field because he was too exhausted to move. Voldemort was gone and everyone was free. After the school was repaired, everyone, Draco included, after being cleared of all charges, as well as his parents, returned to school to complete his last year. Harry had grown and looked absolutely gorgeous and Draco wanted to make his move but the girl weasel was basically hanging onto Harry. This pissed off the blond but he stepped aside. For a moment, his gaze locked with Harry's and Draco saw something there which he wasn't sure of yet.

After graduating, Draco took up an apprenticeship with the same Potions Master who trained his godfather and obtained his Mastery in both Potions and Healing in record time. As per contract, and his reluctance, he married Astoria Greengrass and had a son, Scorpius. He agreed to a divorce as long as he had his son. She agreed and was currently living happily with Blaize, while Draco and Scorpius remained in Malfoy Manor with Draco's parents.

"Draco?" His father asked, knocking on the door of his study. "We were all wondering...ah, I see you already know." Lucius Malfoy wasn't a fool to his son's fancy and knew that his son would need someone to talk to before he blew up. Draco clutched at the newspaper, shredding it with his claws. Lucius quirked an eyebrow and sat down.

"Father, why her?" He asked dangerously and Lucius sat straighter. He knew Draco was about to blow and his answer would either calm or enrage his son if he wasn't careful. "He looks so...unhapp...wait a moment..." He picked up his hawthorn wand and repaired the front page, looking closely at the picture, focusing mainly on Harry. In the picture, Harry was very unhappy and if he wasn't mistaken, the bride's hand was squeezing Harry's wrist so tightly that bruises would surely appear. "That bitch!" He snarled. He kept the picture in a folder and made notes. Lucius blinked as his son was a maelstrom of fury. He was quiet but damn so the Dark Lord look like a pixie. And that is no easy feat. Draco made his way to the library. Threw the doors open and searched through wordlessly, grabbing the books he wanted and parchment. Lucius was confused until Draco got his father's attention.

"Father, get an investigation started. Maple!" Draco called. A small house elf appeared and bowed.

"Master Draco be summoning Maple?"

"Yes Maple, I want you to look after Harry Potter and serve him as you serve me but report anything wrong straight to me only, is that clear?" Maple was Draco's second personal elf, his first having had been Dobby. However, when he went to school, Dobby served his father. Maple was Dobby's sister and she knew of Harry Potter from her brother. She was more than willing to have him as a second Master.

"Yes Master Draco, Maple is understanding." Draco handed her a letter with his personal seal, which would only open to Harry. Each Malfoy had a personal seal and the official seal. His grandfather Abraxas had a rearing stallion, his father had a snake Draco had a dragon. It also had the Malfoy crest with the dragon, wings opened proudly the elegant M under it and the crest in between the wings. The seal colors, dark emerald green and silver. Maple took it and put it away, bowing to her Master Draco before popping away. Draco turned to his father and both men sat down, no words needed. They went to work.

_**Maple, watch over him. Harry, my deepest regret is not protecting you then. I will not make the same mistake now. I hope that one day, you can forgive me... **_

There's more to come, let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**_Authors Note: I didn't say so for I didn't get a chance but I also have more stories under Raine Lemuria on (yes my dears, your Monarch of Yaoi has another account!) This story will also be .org (the adult fan fiction site with a quill on it) Under the pen name RaineLemuria, that's me too._**

Chapter 1: Suffering In Silence

Years felt like days to Harry Potter. For as long as he remembered he never had a normal life. He lived while his parents died thanks to a manic, spoke to snakes, went through a seven year hell, survived the battle for his life, believed to have found his true love, which revealed to be his second worst nightmare shortly before the wedding. He had a feeling since her first year, his second year, that Ginny was not the same girl as she was. Somehow, the diary had corrupted her, or so he thought. There was no nice way to put it, Ginny had an abusive streak.

It started shortly after he asked her to marry him. At first he didn't mind it as she dragged him everywhere, demanded he buy her things here and there. But they went wherever she wanted, ate where she wanted, etc. She had the wedding she wanted and the honeymoon she wanted, Harry endured it all. The sex was rough, primitive and on the borderline of pain. When he made an objection though or didn't satisfy her, she hit him, insulted him, even kicked him out of their room. Harry put his head down, crying silently as he tended to his wounds. He hadn't expected this. The worse came when the children were born.

Ginny practically threw them at Harry, ordering him to deal with the brats as she went wherever she wanted. She had her own money thanks to her help with the war and the social standing and professional Qudditch career. Harry tended to the house and the children, giving them all the love and attention he had. The children in turn adored their father and were loyal to him. That was fine by their mother, for she was gone for weeks at a time with her career. She didn't take his name when they married, saying she didn't want the death shroud on her. This was a blow to Harry. It was as if she never loved him. She only wanted the wealth and fame. Even her own family were disgusted with her and helped Harry with the little ones.

Harry and the children were in the yard playing in 12 Grimmauld Place when Maple appeared and bowed before Harry.

"Master Harry Potter, I'm Maple and I be here to serve you and the young ones. My Master sends you this," She handed him the letter from her Master Draco and Harry gasped, sinking to the ground. His hands trembled slightly and Maple saw the bruises on the wizard. There were bruises on his cheeks, his lower lip was almost healed and his wrists and arms were different colors. She watched him open the letter, read the contents, look at her and nodded painfully. Although to the children he looked fine, Maple knew better. Master Draco is not be liking this.

"Welcome Maple," Harry said kindly. "Would you be so kind as watch the children for me for a moment?" Maple looked at her new Master worriedly and Harry offered her a kind smile. "I'll be all right I've had worse than this. Also I would like to owl your Master and express my gratitude." Maple bowed and with another look, went to the children and took delight in getting to know them. Harry smiled and went into the house wincing in pain. Ginny's latest abuse was because of them arguing, (well her really telling Harry point blank that she wasn't coming back for their daughter's birthday next week and Harry tried to plead with her, saying that Lily would like her mother there, as would the boys on their birthdays.) But Ginny wasn't hearing it. She said she didn't care and even wished she never had them, that they were a drunken mistake and she couldn't believe she married a freak like Harry. And that she did it because of the opportunity it brought.

"Did you really think I loved such a weakling like you?" She said nastily, as she picked up a skillet. "You are nothing to me but a means to an end. Now, I don't need you, or the brats. I wish I never had them!" She swung the skillet at him, hitting his arms, as he put them up to his face. She also got his legs and ribs and back. Harry bit back the screams as she rained on him, wondering what he said that was so bad?

"I hate you Potter," She growled. "The Dark Lord should've killed you but even he couldn't do the fucking job!" Harry's eyes welled with heated tears and felt his heart break as she said that. "You should all die." She said darkly, tossing the skillet into the sink and storming off and leaving Harry alone in his pain. He never made a sound. For years he endured the abuse of his mother's family, but to also endure it In his own home? It was as if he was trapped in a nightmare, unable to wake up from it.

He made his way to his bedroom, whimpering in pain but made it to his bed, sat down and drank a pain reliever potion and applied a healing salve on where he could reach. He felt his heart breaking and he allowed himself to cry. So he did, heart wrenching sobs. He felt betrayed, used, unwanted and unloved. Was this his reward for saving the world he had come to love so much? All he wanted was to be accepted and loved for himself not what he stood for. He loved his children and his godson, as well as the rest of his family, but he wanted someone for him. He was tired of being strong for everyone else. For once, he wanted someone else to take charge and defend him and his children. To want family, love and happiness. He prayed hard for his wish to come true.

Maple enjoyed tending to the children and helped Kreacher prepare dinner for the family. The children were very well mannered and respectful, like their father. She looked at the pictures and saw that they were mostly of Master Harry and the children. She wondered where their mother was and asked Kreacher. The older elf complied and told Maple of how his Master Harry and the children were treated by the blood traitor weasel (which he called the children's mother).

"She very wicked to Master Harry and the children." Kreacher said. "She don't hit the children, she act like they no exist. She hits Master Harry and hurts him a lot. Kreacher have to heal Master Harry many times."

"Do others be knowing?"

"He hides secrets and says nothing but Kreacher knows. His in laws too but they do little to help." She could hear the helplessness in his voice. Although he was a hardened elf, Kreacher grew a soft spot for Harry and the children. Even Walburga developed a semblance of motherly affection for the young wizard and was grandmotherly to the children. Maple thanked Kreacher and went to speak to the Black Matriarch. She dared to pull back the black curtains and Wallburga didn't scream when she saw the crest on Maple's uniform.

"Ah a Malfoy house elf. What brings you here?" Maple bowed and answered promptly. This woman reminded Maple of Master Draco's mother, booked no room for nonsense but was a mother who protected her own (if people knew where to look).

"My Master Draco sent me to serve Master Harry." She said. The portrait was silent for a moment then sighed in relief.

"Ah, the younger Lord Malfoy is finally opening his heart to his true feelings eh? It's about time. Harry has been suffering and enduring great pain. No one deserves that. Harry comes to see me when he needs a friendly ear. It's a shame I can't do more for him. I've seen how bad his injuries get and I hear the screams. He needs to be freed. As do the children."

Maple listened to what the portrait had to say, remembering everything in order to report to her Master Draco. She thanked the witch and helped Kreacher with the children, bowing as Harry came in, looking somewhat better, the pain clear in his beautiful emerald eyes.

"Maple, please take this to your Master and then return here to join us for dinner?" Harry handed her a sealed letter, it was a deep black cherry red with a majestic black stag with the Potter and Black crests. The P was amongst the antlers of the stag, blending beautifully while the B was beneath the stag, in the bottom center. Like Harry's, the letter was charmed to open under Draco's touch. Maple bowed again and took the letter straightway.

The Malfoys were seated to their own dinner when Maple appeared. She bowed to each of them and immediately went to the Head of the table, where Draco sat, giving him the letter. Draco nodded in thanks and opened it, feeling his parents' eyes on him as he read. The tear stains he saw on the parchment and the tone of the letter upset the younger blond and stood up from the table, letter in hand with his father, mother and Maple following him to the study.

"Father, we don't have a lot of time. The sooner we get Harry and the children out of that house, the better."

"It's that grim Dragon?" His mother asked, very concerned. She had seen how Ginerva had treated her family when they were Diagon Alley when she thought no one was watching. It broke her heart and angered her. Lucius wanted to murder the ginger when he also witnessed the horrible display. Draco clenched his jaw and nodded, not sharing the contents of the letter. He didn't need to. He knew that although Harry was polite and thought of others before himself, that the other man was far from being fine. He was doing as he did in their school days and because of his constant vigilance of his beloved, Draco was hip to the signs. It was clear to them, Draco especially, that Harry and the children were in danger.

"Maple, return to the Potters, remain with them until we arrive. If something should happen, act immediately. Once they are all safe, come fetch me."

"Yes Master Draco." She said, bowing quickly before disappearing. Draco got ready to leave, grabbing his coat and fire resistant cloak, his father and mother following his lead silently. Draco was a man on a mission.

_Please Morgana, _Draco prayed_. Keep them safe._

Harry and the children were seated to dinner, chatting happily until Ginny burst in, angry and drunk. The children huddled around their father, trying to protect him but their mother just waved her wand at the whelps and sent them onto the couch in the living room, locking the double doors and rounding on their father as she heard them banging and screaming at her to not hurt their father anymore.

"Hm, you look happy Harry," She said with a mock sweet tone. "I wonder who put that smile on your stupid face?" She leaned so close to him that Harry smelled the liquor on her. It was so strong he wanted to retch. He also smelled sex on her.

"Don't look surprised you freak." She sneered. "Ever since the girl was born I've been fucking whomever I pleased. I loved them pounding roughly into my pussy, filling me up with their hot cream nonstop." Harry looked scandalized and gasped. This angered Ginny further.

"You are such a fucking girl! You don't get angry that I'm cheating on you. If you'd fuck me as a man should instead of being the little bitch you are I wouldn't have to look elsewhere. But that's a mistake I don't have to live with anymore." With that she hit Harry to where he couldn't get up and walked to the front door of the house and smirked evilly.

"Now I'll be free of you fucking wretches, Incindio!" She shouted, watching the curtains go up in flames. She laughed and turned to her soon to be deceased husband who was struggling to get his wand which was on the side table. She picked it up and snapped it.

"You won't need this where you're going. Goodbye Potter." With that she turned and locked the door, ignoring their cries and pleas to come back. She didn't get far when she was hit with a stunning spell. She blinked up at a furious Narcissa Malfoy.

"Oh by Morgana!" She gasped as she saw her ancestral home in flames. "Draco! Lucius! Hurry!" The two men raced towards the blaze and she breathed a sigh as she heard more pops and saw Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Fred, Teddy and Ron. They ran after the blonds, casting Augamentis as they went on. The Weasley clan got the children, young Lupin got Maple and Draco ran to Harry, his heart ached as he saw the battered, broken form of his beloved. Without skipping a beat, the blond picked up Harry bridal style and left his father to save whatever heirlooms he was able to. The trio were the last to leave the blaze and Harry started in Draco's arms.

"My children!" He cried, ready to run back in, Draco tightening his grip on His precious cargo.

"They're safe Love, look." Draco said turning so Harry could see the children. Lucius held a sleeping Lily while Narcissa held a sleeping Albus while James was next to Teddy in shock. Harry sighed in relief and passed out in Draco's arms.

I am so evil, cliffhanger! There will be more!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author Note: Oh, here's another warning, child abuse and negligence as the story progresses_**

Chapter 2: Tough Love and Realizations

The crowd tried to save the house but it was in vain. The children were taken to Malfoy Manor with the older Malfoys while Harry, Draco and the Weasley clan went through the wreckage. Harry walked through the wreckage, trying to see what was salvageable from what was left. He found his old trunk and sighed in relief as he saw that the albums he put in there, as well as other mementoes were saved. Unfortunately, Harry's wand was gone, nothing was spared. Not even the core. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close.

"We'll get you another one." He whispered comfortingly. Harry leaned into the blond and shed silent tears. Luckily he had his and the kids essential things in the trunk as well.

"What did I do to deserve this?" He asked brokenly. Draco's heart clenched. He just hugged Harry tightly and rubbed his arms.

"Ready to go?"

"Draco," Harry whispered, daring to use the blond's given name. "Do you think you can watch the children for a spell until I get a new home?"

"Nonsense, Love, we have more than enough room at Malfoy Manor. When you're ready to leave, we will both return there. You and the children are more than welcome. My home is open to you all. You can stay as long as you'd like." Harry smiled brightly and with renewed vigor, he gathered what he could before leaving the charred ruins. It reminded him too much of Godric's Hollow, first my birth home, now my married home. Harry sighed. Draco was patient. Harry had no luck thus far and Draco was more than than determined to change the bad streak.

"Ok," Harry sighed sadly, pocketing his trunk and the children's trunk. The children were quite young, James being seven, Albus being six and Lily was four. They were babies and these recent events and what he learned from Maple enraged and angered Draco. He felt fierce protectiveness and possessiveness toward the children and his beloved.

Draco smiled comfortingly at the ravenette and held out a hand, in which Harry accepted, putting his smaller hand into the larger one of the blond. Draco smiled again and left the dreadful place, appearing at the gate of the the Manor.

When they entered the living room, Lucius was waiting for them. Before Draco could ask Lucius held up a hand.

"Sit down Mr. Potter." Lucius commanded firmly. Harry didn't disobey and Draco was ready to tell his father off but Lucius glared.

"They say love is blind Mr. Potter, but I had no idea you could be so foolish." He dismissed the glare his son was giving him and continued. "What possessed you to stay in such a hellish marriage?" Harry flinched at the older man's tone but steeled himself to answer.

"I won't excuse it, I should've left. I put myself and my children at risk instead of waking up and thinking. I thought I could endure it as I had in school but I can't."

"No you can't but this can not just be avoided Mr. Potter. In my eyes you're both at fault...Draco let me finish...you knew it was upsetting your children and yet, what have you done to strengthen yourself or your family? I know of your past Mr. Potter and I'm not going to treat you like spun glass. I have never treated you with kid gloves and neither should you Draco, despite your feelings for him. You need help Mr. Potter but the only one who can do that, is you. We will help you and the children all we can but hear me, we will NOT baby you. I've said my peace, now I'll check on my wife and the children." With that the Malfoy patriarch left the younger men alone. Draco sat down next to Harry and held his hands.

"Love, my father's timing sucks but he's right. Honestly, its part of what attracted me to you. You've always been feisty, bold and wouldn't take any crap from anyone. You had cunning, and a thirst to prove yourself as well as a great mind. Harry, listen to me, look at me." At this, Draco cupped Harry's face between his hands in a gentle, yet firm grip. "I know that I haven't been nice at all, hell I was a royal asshole..." At that he heard Harry snicker despite himself and Draco blushed when he replayed his word in his head. "Um, what I'm trying to say..."

"Draco," Harry cut in gently, patting the blonde's hand. "I know that you're trying to spare me a bit and I'll agree, your father's timing does suck BIG TIME but you and he are both right. I'm not excusing my behavior, I have done myself and my children a grave injustice. I was blind to Ginny's nature, but I had my suspicions. I chalked it up to paranoia and remnants of the war and the diary. I should've left long ago but I was blind and selfish. I've always wanted to have a family and live a normal life. I didn't expect this. Maybe I am a freak..."

"Not at all, the war messed us all up. To this day even I get nightmares of the war, of Voldemort staying in my home as if he owned it. We all have our scars Harry love, but it is how we cope with it that could make or break you. Don't let it break you. I know that it will be difficult, but remember, you are not alone. I promise." Draco hugged him close and kissed him on the forehead. "Whatever you choose, you'll always have me and the children, as well as our families. Call Maple once you've decided and we'll decide the next course, together." With that the younger blond left Harry alone with his thoughts.

Ginny was revived in a cell in the Auror department and was welcomed to a pissed off Arthur, Molly, Ron, Charlie, Bill and George. (Sorry I said Fred in the last chap I meant to type in George but I was really exhausted and I forgot which twin was killed at the time). They were also disgusted with her. Ginny just looked at them, propped her feet on the table and shrugged.

"Well, who's first?" She asked in a bored tone. "I do have a life."

"How dare you take such a tone with what you've done?" Arthur snapped. "How could you do that to Harry and the children? Ginerva, they almost died!"

"So what's your point Pops?" She asked, examining her nails. The clan gasped and swore. Charlie stepped up and after taking a deep breath, swung hard and sent her to the ground with an open palmed slap. She was bewildered for a moment. She didn't think Charlie had it in him,

"Wow, that actually hurt." She said rubbing her cheeks. "I didn't think you had it in you Charles." She said.

"Don't speak to me you whoring, gold digging bitch." Charlie said icily. "As far as I'm concerned you are dead to me. Be thankful I don't kill you where you stand." He loved Harry and the children and although he had a few words in mind for Harry when he saw him again, he would stick by him. His sister crossed the last line and Charlie had no problem turning his back to her.

George was saddened and angry. Almost losing Harry and the children was like losing Fred all over again and he wasn't willing to go through that again. He was silently thankful to the Malfoys, Draco especially, for his quick thinking and his devotion to Harry and the children. He was shocked to admit that the young Lord was a better choice for his brother in all but blood and the children. He didn't know the blond personally but he remembered how he and his twin always noticed the blond following or watching Harry in school or wherever he went. Now he knew why.

"Ginny," He began slowly and dangerously. "You are to leave Harry and the children alone. You never really loved them so leave them in peace or you will deal with us."

She looked to Ron, and knew that she was really going to hear it. Out of them all, Ron had their mother's fiery temper and anger.

"Ginny, I knew that you were never the same since that diary in your first year, and I know that you probably blame Harry for it. But to mislead him as you have, knowing that he was affection starved and vulnerable, made your crimes more grave than his. Harry's not in the clear in this, this is as much as his fault as yours. You both didn't think about this, both for different reasons. And now, there are three innocent children in the picture. If you didn't feel anything for Harry, why did you marry him? Why did you accept his proposal? Why have his children if he wasn't who you wanted?"

"Boy you are so fucking dumb Ronald." She said. "You'd have to be an idiot to let Harry get away. He had it, the wealth, the fame and the prestige. I wanted it, I felt I deserved it and I was going to get it. I used it to my advantage, got the career and fame I wanted. Like I told him, he was a means to an end."

"And the children?"

"He can keep the fucking brats. I don't want them. I never did but I wanted sex and I wanted to be the one who got fucked by the Savior." The more she confessed, the angrier the family got.

"Well, this is not looking good for you at all Ginny." He said as he closed the file. "I hope you know that."

"Honestly, I really don't give a fuck. I'm Ginny Weasley and I can get out of this..."

"Not when I'm through with you Ms. Weasley," A cold condescending voice drawled. Ginny blanched bone white as she recognized the voice. She remembered that voice. She dared a look and gulped. There in the doorway, standing in all his icy glory, was Lucius Abraxas Malfoy himself!

The Malfoy Patriarch looked to her father and nodded in greeting before continuing. "I will be acting as your soon to be ex husband's legal counsel and by the time I'm through with you, I can personally guarantee that not even the lowliest of jobs will hire the likes of you. Personally if I were you, I'd leave the Wizarding World for good to save face but you're not that clever." Despite himself Ron snickered. "Now, down to business. My client is pressing full charges against you, attempted murder in the first degree, abuse to his person and your mutual children, reckless endangerment of minors, pain and suffering as well as coercion, adultery, and a divorce. In that matter I will also represent Mr. Potter. And believe me my dear, I never lose a case I've represented for and I'm very good at what I do."

"Don't say another word Ginerva." A new voice said and Lucius stepped to the side. It was another lawyer and from the look of it, it was a lawyer Lucius knew.

"Well, Mr. Davis, what brings you here, oh no let me guess, your son pleaded for your services to help out his precious paramour?" At this the lawyer stiffened but regarded Ginny.

"As he said, my name is Ryder Davis, I'm Roger's father and yes he beseeched on your behalf. What do you want out of this?"

"Half the fortunes, properties and a divorce. Also draw up charges of mental anguish, and just being a liar."

"Face it Davis, your client is a bint, shall we just settle here and now before you're humiliated and she's massacred by me?"

"Not a chance Malfoy."

"Oh well. Kiss your career goodbye for I'm going to destroy it as well as your client." Davis glowered but handed a card to Ginny arranging to meet with her next week. After he left, Molly, who had been quiet until now, looked to Lucius.

"We thank you and your family Lucius for saving Harry and the children. How are they?"

"Well, the children are fine but as for Mr. Potter, I showed him tough love. I told him the truth and I hold back no punches."

"Keep doing so," Molly said. "Ginerva has done them damage but I'm confident that your son will do them good, as would you and Narcissa and your grandson."

"Scorpius adores them already." Lucius said with a smirk. "And he's just as besotted with Mr. Potter as my son is, on different levels of course." Arthur smiled and nodded. He understood that. Harry was a charming personality, just don't piss him off!

"You know that we can't afford your services Lucius."

"Oh hush, to kick Davis into the ground and see the look on your daughter's face as I crush her hopes to bits is more than enough to cover my fee." He smirked. "I will keep you abreast on them, don't worry. Now I must get back before I'm missed." With that he was gone.

Harry was fast asleep on the settee where Draco left him. He had a lot to think on and he came to a conclusion, he needed to see a Healer and heal his family. He was terrified but he knew that he had to do this to move on and have a brighter happier future. He was about to summon Maple when Lucius appeared suddenly. Harry meeped in surprise and Lucius blinked before looking at him.

"Mr. Malfoy..."

"You may call me Lucius," The older blond said. "But continue,"

"I just wanted to tell you that I thought about what both you and Draco said and you were right. Although the timing could have been better."

"There's no time like the present Mr. Potter..."

"You can call me Harry." Harry said. Lucius nodded and continued.

"I do know of a Mind Healer who helped Draco out after the war. You can speak to him. His name is Aven De Clair and he's the best thus far in his profession. I'll book an appointment for you if you'd like." Harry nodded in thanks and Lucius escorted him to the study, both men eager to share their decisions with Draco, Narcissa and the children.

**_Wow there will be more. I hope this clears the air on some things!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Decisions, Meetings, and Confrontations

Draco was sitting at the desk of his study, reading with fervor as his mother played with the four children. He was reading everything and anything he was able to get his hands on about his beloved and the children. At the moment, he was going over their medical records. While the children had some signs of abuse, mental mostly thanks to the situations they were put through and negligence, Harry had signs of massive abuse dating back to when he was four. By Morgana...how could that old fool leave him in that cursed house and turn a blind eye? It took all of Draco's control to not throw a dragon sized fit of fury. He didn't want the children harmed or afraid of him. Harry had physical, mental, emotional abuses (Thank Morgana for small miracles that it didn't get to sexual abuse as well). He was also malnourished for a long time and even though when he went to school and ate, Harry didn't really take care of himself. He even old injuries that healed wrong and would need to be re-broken and set properly in order to heal as they should have.

He remembered the Quidditch matches, the condition of Harry's clothes, the very small portions he ate, his appearance, even when his godfather yelled at him or put him down, Draco saw the scars, the fear, quickly replaced by anger. He didn't say so but all of Harry's mannerisms and actions, screamed 'help me'. How could no one see this?! Ah, I should be the last to say anything...he hid it so well...and I had my head up my ass. No one knew the better. Not even Voldemort and he was in a similar situation. But he was already passed saving when Dumbledore found him. He looked up as there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," He said, organizing everything on his desk into their proper files. He sat back as he saw his father walk in with Harry close behind him and Draco smiled. "How are you feeling Love?"

"Terrified but I know what I have to do. I've decided to get the help I need. I've been lying to myself for a long time and I can't blame anyone but myself. My children will not suffer anymore and neither will I." Draco was happy to hear this and so were the children, who were listening quietly. "I know you gentlemen would be terribly busy and I know I'll sound childish but, could you come with me? To the first session at least?" Both blondes looked at each other then at the nervous ravenette.

"I know you said you wouldn't baby me and I'm not asking you to, but I'd feel more comfortable if you two were there for support."

"Love, it's a fair request, you can count me in, Father, what say you?"

"I'll book the appointment but I will not accompany you, let me finish Draco, because Mr. Potter, it'll be a conflict of interest. As your attorney I can not accompany you on such endeavors." Harry sighed and nodded. Once again, the older blond was right. Draco held his hand and squeezed gently.

"Father, you book the appointment on Harry's behalf. Mother, I don't wish to seem like a bother but would you and Maple take the children out for a spell? I'm certain they'll want to stretch their legs and have some fun."

"Of course Darling, and it's not trouble at all, come along children." She said, taking the two smaller children, Lily and Albus by the hands while Scorpius and James walked on either side of her. Harry blinked but waved goodbye to all of them before turning to Draco.

"Draco, do you realize what you just said?"

"Ah, you mean my including all of the children." The blond stated, not even phased. Harry nodded again and Draco chuckled. "That was no mistake. I meant to do that. Harry, I know my actions are premature, especially with all of this going on, but believe me, I'm doing this because I want to. I want to be there for you and the children. I want you to be able to come to me when you feel like you can't take the pressure or if you're troubled. I want you all to be happy, comfortable and in short, at home. Harry, for years, I've loved you. I still do and nothing will change that. I'll do what's in my power to help you and the children to get through this. We will take this slowly. There's no need to rush anything. Good things come to those who wait, as the saying goes and believe me my love," At this he cupped Harry's chin, lifting his gaze to meet his own. "You're worth waiting for." Harry blushed but held his gaze. Draco's eyes backed up his words and Harry felt his heart pound. But Draco was right, it was best to wait.

Lucius blinked as he he walked in on the moment that the younger men were in and had to hide a smile. He knew they fancied each other but it was best for the storm to clear before going on a new endeavor.

"Excuse me, I just booked the appointment with Mind Healer De Clair. He'll expect you tomorrow morning at ten in his office." He handed the address to Draco. "Narcissa and I will watch the children. After your session and you return here Mr. Potter, Draco and I will discuss your case."

"That's more than fair, thank you Lucius." The older blond nodded and made his escape. But the younger men heard him saying that he was drowning in all the sap. They looked at each other and laughed, just sitting down and relaxing in each other's company. Harry rested his head on Draco's chest and allowed the blond's strong steady heartbeat calm his frayed nerves and lull him to a blissful sleep.

Ginny was seething. She thought that things would go her way but it seemed that even now, Harry was coming out clean and with everything he wanted. He had the children, whom she didn't want anyway, he still had his money, social standing, and now it seemed that he was getting the Malfoys into his corner. Even her own family didn't want to deal with her.

"Ginerva," Her mother greeted coldly. Ginny looked at her mother and rolled her eyes. She was aware of her mother going to confront her, she just didn't think it'd be so soon.

"What do you want?"

"From you, nothing. As far as I'm concerned, I don't have a daughter. You will not disgrace this family with your atrocious deeds. I blame myself for not spotting this sooner. Since you've met Harry, you've always had big plans. You always came out a bit too strong for such a gentle creature like him. Harry is also at fault but the poor dear always wanted a family, to be accepted and to be normal. He didn't leave because having a family was the only dream he believed he had left. I've also noticed how you slipped him love potions, which were laced with lust and performance components from time to time..."

"The fucking wanker wouldn't even perform without one!" Ginny cried. "He only saw me as a sister. I wanted more, I deserved it! Why should Malfoy have what's rightfully mine?"

"Malfoy?" Molly asked. What does Malfoy have to do with it?

"That fucking ferret, Harry was alway giving him the time of day. Then in his second year on, Harry began to blush and act all shy at times. Hell he even ceased arguing with the ferret. But then I saw his beady little eyes looking at Harry too..."

"Are you telling me that Lucius' only son, had affections for Harry from the beginning and you took away Harry's only opportunity to choose one aspect of his life?!" She thundered. Ginny glowered.

"Why should the rich boy have him? He has enough..."

"Harry could've been happy with him you stupid girl! If anyone deserves happiness and unconditional love, it's Harry! The so called Ferret could have given him the things Harry's always desired and you took it away for your own selfish reasons. You preyed on Harry's weakness, you knew he always wanted a family, so you gave him one but you threw him and the children away because you didn't want them. I can't believe that such monstrosity shares my blood. We've decided, from here on, you are no longer family. You have nothing, you are nothing. Don't try to gain help anywhere else you will not get it. I hope Lucius crushes you and we stand behind Harry and the children. That boy deserves peace, happiness, love and stability and if Lucius' boy can give that to Harry and the children, I wish them well." With that she left, not looking back.

Draco was running his fingers through Harry's hair as he continued to read Harry's medical file. He discovered that on a few occasions, the wedding night included, that Harry had a strong love potion laced with lust and performance components in his system. He summoned his wand and sent his Patronus to his father and prepared a copy of each file for his father to read. They were done when his father quietly entered with a quirked eyebrow. Draco nodded to the files he copied and prepared and Lucius nodded taking his copies before leaving them be. Draco decided to have a meeting of his own with the soon to be ex of his beloved. He didn't want Harry to be alarmed so he picked up the ravenette bridal style and placed him gently into the bed of the guest room close to his own chambers, instructing Maple to watch over him and inform him when he was awake before taking his leave heading for the Auror Department.

Ron was there to wait for him as Draco exited the Floo. He wasn't bosom buddies with the blond but he was grateful to the Malfoys for saving Harry and the children from their blazing home. He hated to admit it but he was indebted to the blond. He exchanged a brief nod and took the lead, escorting him to where Ginny was being held for the time being. She was to be escorted to Azkaban after dinner.

"Malfoy, I didn't get a chance to thank you for all you and your family's doing for Harry and the kids. How are they?"

"The children are adjusting well, my parents and my son are taken with them. Harry is on the way to recovery. He's admitted that he needs help and he's realized what he's done. He's more than willing to change for the better. He'll be seeing a Mind Healer starting tomorrow morning."

"That's great. We're all behind you. Malfoy, listen, we've never been friends and I still don't like you too much but this isn't about the family feud. We both love Harry and the children and we both want the best for them. I hate to admit it, but I think you're it for them." Draco blinked and stopped for a moment. He was in shock at the other man's words. He's basically apologized and gave me his blessing, by Morgana, Harry is not going to believe this! Ron stopped at a cell and waited. "Just send your Patronus when you're done. Malfoy, I know you had a soft spot for Harry in school too but go easy, don't overwhelm him. This shit with Ginny really messed him up, and the kids too. It's good to support but don't be too supportive so soon, get me?" Draco nodded and sighed. He hated to admit that the red head was right. It's just so hard not to, I love him so much...maybe I scared him a bit...Damn it! He shook his head clear and focused on the matter at hand. He nodded and Ron let him in. Draco's eyes narrowed at the woman on the farthest end of the room, looking bored. Until she saw him.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy?" She spat. Draco calmly walked to the chair and sat down facing her, his jaw clenched. He ached to curse her but for Harry and the children he controlled himself. I will not let her deter me.

"Now Ginerva, can't we speak like rational mature adults?" Draco asked tactfully. Ginny's eyes narrowed and her fists clenched. She was tense, ready to leap at him. As a precaution, Draco erected an invisible barrier wandlessly and silently. "I see this will be prove to be difficult for you. But enough of the pleasantries. I've seen many low dastardly deeds and met many despicable in my day, but you are by far, the worst of the lot. How can you live with yourself after what you've done to your family? Do you take great pride in the fact that you almost murdered them that night?"

"What's it to you Malfoy, they are not yours!"

"At the present, you're correct, but let me reassure you, in time, they will be. As they should have been. I'm not a fool Ginerva. I know what you've done to Harry and the children and you disgust me more than Voldemort, and that's saying a lot. I wasn't strong enough to take what I wanted back in school but now it's a different field. Harry was and still is very vulnerable and you took advantage of that. I will not do that to them. If I did I would be no better than you. But you see, I am better, and this is no boast. Harry and the children will get the help, love and home they need and deserve, if that's what they wish. I will take care of them as they should've been cared for all these years. I was a fool to not see what was wrong with Harry before, but then again I'm not alone in that sentiment, for everyone was more focused on the war rather than Harry's wellbeing. Harry didn't care enough for himself for he felt that since we was destined to die that he didn't feel the need to care.

"You knew of his weakness and his hero complex. So, you saw this as your chance to entrap him, also using his Gryffindor loyalty as well. He never wanted his destiny, I'm sure of it but it was because it was expected of him to do so. He was never given a choice on anything! You're selfish, conniving and manipulative. You almost make Voldemort look like a temperamental teen who couldn't go to the most popular party so he rebelled."

"You'll never have him Malfoy. Why should you get everything? Cause Daddy can get it for you?"

"My father, for your information has been giving the tough love he needs. He doesn't want Harry to slip any further than he has already. I've never hated Harry. Yes I was jealous and angry but unlike you lot, I didn't treat him like a doll that'll break just from a single breath. I was hard on him and it seemed to work and has once again. I'm only going to say this once so listen carefully. You will tell the entire truth in court, you will grant Harry the divorce and full custody of the children. You will then leave them in peace and go your own way. Never inquire of them again, for to you, they don't exist. If and only if the children want to know about you, will they know. Now, I've said my part, I can leave in peace and relief to have you out of my hair."

"Why do you want Harry so bad Malfoy? Can't get your own man?"

"I've always wanted him, however, I've been a coward and didn't make a move. Also it would've endangered us both if I had at the time. If I win their hearts, it'll be by my merits alone. Harry was cheated out of love and the family he wanted, not once, but three times. His parents, his godfather and now you. There will not be a fourth time if he chooses me. Enjoy your stay in Azkaban. It's a mercy you don't deserve." He sent his Patronus and left the room. He had a broken family to return to. A family of whom I'm already considering as my own. They belong with me. And if the fates are kind, they will.

**_I know Draco's been a bit heavy and premature on his affections but I needed them out there. Showing them will be a different matter. Time to pull back a smidgen. More supportive._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: Broken Innocence

After returning from his confrontation with the bane of his beloved's existence, Draco and the others settled down to a peaceful dinner and retired for the night. They were all tired, the situation taking a toll on everyone, even the children, who whimpered and cried sometime later into the night, causing Harry to gather his children into his arms and retire with them in his room. No one objected. The Potter-Blacks (Harry is also Lord to the Black house and since he didn't want Sirius' family to be completely forgotten, hyphenated his name with Sirius', although he also responds to Potter as well) may have had sanctuary in Malfoy Manor, but right now, they only had each other. Harry held his babies and cried himself to sleep. Draco heard the cries and ached to gather them all into his arms and comfort them but Lucius placed a hand onto his son's shoulder.

"I know you and Scorpius want to comfort them but it is not your place at the moment Draco. You've done well so far, don't ruin this by offering too much so soon. You may be ready to accept them as yours but they are not, although they are too polite to say so. Believe me, if you overwhelm them, you will blow it completely. Give them a chance to heal." Draco nodded and returned to his own chambers and slipped into a thoughtful and somewhat troubled sleep. He was starting to get frightened of his father being more right than wrong these days.

Noises of daytime activity awakened Draco the second time and the blond groaned, turning over and placing the pillow over his head. He wasn't a morning person all the time and today was just one of those days. Then he remembered what day it was, it was the day to meet Mind Healer Dr Clair. With another groan, Draco dragged himself out of bed reluctantly and got ready, casting a tempus charm and seeing it was eight in the morning. They had time but Draco was starving and the food that was cooking smelled heavenly. It was unfamiliar and yet, cozy and homely. With his curiosity piqued, he made his way to the dining room to see the children dressed and perky.

"Good Morning Lord Malfoy." They all greeted with smiles and Draco returned one of his own as he sat at the head of the table. His parents arrived shortly after him, the children greeting them good morning as well. The older couple smiled as well and took their seats, Lucius taking the other end of the table at the head, opposing Draco and his wife on the bottom left next to her husband. On Draco's left, it was empty, for he had no spouse at the present. Scorpius was on his immediate right, then James, then Albus and then Lily. He was about to ask where Harry was when said man arrived with breakfast platters, putting the breakfast spread down and didn't sit until all was served and the kitchen was cleaned. This shocked the Malfoys for they've never seen such behavior from one such as Harry's caliber. Narcissa stood up and placed a gentle hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, stop, you don't have to do this."

"I really don't mind, I love to cook. Besides, I have to earn my keep somehow."

"It's not necessary dear, and you getting the help you need is more than enough. I'm sure my men will agree to that as well as the children." Everyone nodded and after a moment, enjoyed their breakfast, which was delicious. Even Lucius enjoyed it.

"Maybe I should hire you as the personal chef here." Lucius teased. Harry smiled and Draco rolled his eyes.

"If you did Father, you'd end up too fat to get through the door." The younger blond snarked. Lucius blushed but said nothing. Even he had a weakness and that, was really good food. Especially homemade. Draco had the same weakness but he didn't let it rule his stomach or mess with his appetite. He learned the restraint in which Lucius lacked at times. Which was why Lucius had to exercise more often. It was necessity for the elder while it was an option for the younger.

"Yes you're right Draco, but who eats like a starving dragon on a rampage?"

"Oh Draco eats more like a Hipogryph." Narcissa said with a grin while Draco blushed. Harry and the children laughed. It was a pleasant breakfast.

The younger men got ready to leave shortly after breakfast. Harry was a bundle of nerves and Draco smiled.

"Harry, it'll be all right Love. The Mind Healer is not going to judge or berate you. His job is to help you recover. Everything will be fine."

"Wish I had your positive attitude." Harry whispered. Draco squeezed his hand and nudged him to the front door and after saying goodbye to the children and the two older Malfoys, Draco led Harry out and side portkeyed to the Mind Healer's. He blinked as he recognized the office.

"Draco, what's the matter?"

"Well played Father." Draco thought aloud before turning to Harry. "I know where we are. This practice belongs to Mind Healer De Clair. He was my Mind Healer. He's the best in his field. And he specializes in war victims, all forms of abuse in both adults and minors. Even the children can come here."

"Ah Draco, Lord Potter Black." The receptionist greeted. "Good Morning." Harry looked at the receptionist and couldn't help but smile back. She was a kind and older motherly looking type. He was reminded of both Molly and Andromeda. "I'm Stella Greengrass and I'm sure you know my great nieces, Daphne and Astoria." Harry smiled again and nodded. He remembered the two. Daphne was a Gryffindor as he had been while the younger, Astoria was a Slytherin and had been Draco's ex wife and Scorpius' mother.

"Lord Potter Black, Mind Healer De Clair's ready for you." Harry looked up into Draco's eyes and sighed.

"Here goes nothing." He said, nerves becoming frayed again. Draco nodded and gently led Harry into the office of his former Mind Healer. Mind Healer De Clair stood up from his desk and greeted the young men warmly. Harry had to bite back a sob, he reminded Harry so much of Remus Lupin.

"Its a pleasure to meet you Harry. please take a seat." Harry nodded and took a seat, Draco sitting next to him. "Ill begin by explaining what I do and we work from there. I am a Mind Healer, my job is not only put your mind at ease but to guide you to recovery if it's needed. I will ask you about your background, behaviors, mannerisms and lifestyle, as well as the typical medical questions, I will also look at your records of you and your children, for I also help children. On each and every question, you must answer as honestly and accurately as you are able. This way, I can better assist you. Draco was also a patient of mine, look how well he turned out.

"All right, I get it and I want to get better. For me, my children and the people i care for." Harry said. "Where do I start?"

"I cant say the beginning because lets face it, everyone knows. Lets begin with your earliest memory. What happened with your mother's family? Remember, don't leave anything out." The Mind Healer prepared his dicta Quill and waited. Harry drew a breath before beginning.

"I remember not being tall enough to see over the stove. I was four years old. I remember my Aunt Petunia dragging me out of bed, half asleep before the sun was out, ordering me to prepare breakfast for everyone, except myself. She would watch me and if i did wrong I paid the price. I was burned, had heavy pots thrown at me. They ate at the table, the food I worked so hard for to prepare, devoured in mere seconds. I was lucky to even get a scrap or left overs. i was called a freak, a mistake, beaten by my cousin and my uncle. My aunt just let it happen, saving that i deserved it and that they were beating the magic out of me and that it was for my own good. That I should've been grateful for them taking me in and putting up with the likes of me.

"I was told my parents died in a car crash, that my father had been a drunkard and my mother a whore. I didn't even know I was a wizard or anything with magic until my Hogwarts letter. Even then my relatives didn't take kindly to it. Even that didn't stop them from burning my letters locking me in a cupboard under the stairs for the first decade of my life. I didn't even know my own name until it was said accidentally. I was always 'the boy', 'freak' or 'Potter'. When Hagrid came to collect me I was so happy to leave my relatives, even it was for a short while. I remember getting my wand and in the robes shop I met Draco for the first time." At this the blond smiled sadly but Harry continued.

"I didn't like him, I thought he was being a pompous, bratty little asshole. I liked him even less when he insulted the first people who have ever been friendly to me. but now that I think about it, I should thank you Draco."

"For what Love?"

"If it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't had such a thirst and drive. Without realizing it, you had a hand in what I achieved to do. I didn't know I had a natural talent for flying or Qudditch if you hadn't taken Neville's Remembral and egged me on. If it hadn't been for you summoning that snake, I wouldn't have really accepted my being a Parselmouth, although it was the second time, my first incident was when i was seven and I was taken to the zoo and I set a snake free. I didn't realize what I was doing. Draco, you drove me to succeed, and you never treated me like a celebrity. You competed with me, challenged me, gave me grief, we gave each other stress and got each other into trouble."

"I'll admit, I had fun. The blond chuckled. "You just looked so alive when I did that."

"Snape had that affect too, as did Lucius. Why is that?" He asked the Mind Healer who sat back in his seat.

"Its a hunch but I believe that they unwittingly tapped into another desire of yours without realizing it. You were just Harry to them. Harry, i have ask this, why did you marry your wife? How did you feel about her before hand? And why haven't you told anyone of the abuse you've endured?"

"I saw Ginny as a sister. She was the sister of my best friend and I didn't see anything beyond that. Did I have a crush, yes, because I thought that was the norm, what I was supposed to do. What it was supposed to be...Since my birth I was destined to die. I thought more about surviving and doing what was asked of me. I was never given a choice in anything. It doesn't excuse anything though. I'm selfish and I'm twisted. I wanted a family and to be normal so much that I ignored what was going on. I didn't even realize what Ginny was giving me. I'm weak and pathetic and I know it. As for telling anyone of my abuse at home, I did and yet no one did anything. Dumbledore insisted I stay, that they were the only ones who could protect me because of the Blood Wards, and I was powerless to say anything." He broke down crying and was depressed. Mind Healer De Clair sighed and looked over his notes. He motioned for Draco to the side and nodded at Harry.

"Excuse us for a moment Harry, we'll be right outside this door." Harry nodded and the two men walked out. As soon as the door was properly closed and a privacy charm in place, de Clair spoke.

"Draco, I don't know how I can say this without sounding a bit harsh but, the man is near the breaking point. His mind is messed up and confused. He's been abused so much that his mind had accepted it as normal. Dumbledore had done a grave injustice to that boy and I would love to dig him up and kick his carcass if I could. Draco, it's going to take a lot of patience, support, love and understanding for him to recover. He needs to be treated with tough love and not with kid gloves. Let him do for himself, don't baby him. But he doesn't take well to authority, which is why he rebelled in his youth. You have to be firm with him. I hate to say it, but your father and Severus are perfect examples of how to treat him, to some extent.

"You have the patience and the history with him. But your father and Severus had the indifference when it was called for. He was never allowed to make choices before, allow that, as long as they are within reason. Look for signs of Harry babying the children. Do not allow that, point it out and tell him. Do not blow up at him as your godfather had. Trust me there will be times you'd want to, don't do it. Walk away and tell him you're doing so. A routine has to be set as well. Like I said, this will take time and another thing, I understand they're staying with you?"

"Correct,"

"They'll need their own space. No hear me. This is too new and with everything going on, getting too involved with him right now is unwise. Not the way you want right now. Allow them to adjust themselves first, then slowly, and if allowed, take it in increments. Remember there are children involved and already they have a lot to adjust to in such a short time. But if there were no children I would recommend the same thing. I want Harry to continue to see me, I also want to meet the children." Draco nodded his head and crossed his arms.

"So what happens now?"

"After the trial, Harry and the children should be settled into a new home. You may all support him and visit him and the children. Strike a friendship with him and work on it slowly Draco. I know you love him and the children already but in Harry's case, you can't be reckless. One wrong move, one wrong course of action will push him over the brink. I know this is upsetting you and it will upset him as well, for I can see he's fond of you, in his own way. But believe me, it's all for the best. He will also need his family, the Weasley's. Once the storm is cleared, they will be free to start over. Now, let's discuss this with Harry shall we?" Draco nodded and uncrossed his arms. He didn't like what the Mind Healer said but it was sound.

Harry was waiting patiently as they entered. Draco reassumed his seat besides Harry and the Mind Healer regarded Harry with a firm yet kind expression.

"Harry, I will be brief but to the point, from what I can gather, reading your body language, the analysis, and read from your files, that you will need the support, love and patience of your family and your friends. It is in your best interest and the children's, that once the trial is finished and you are all freed, that it would best for you all to have your own space, adjust and basically start over. It would be unwise for you to pursue another relationship so soon after this last one. It would be disastrous to you, the children and your path to recovery, as well as the prospective partner. It's best to take things of this nature slowly, to build upon them. When something has a good foundation, they would last for a long time. I believe very strongly that is why most of your relationships, romantically or otherwise didn't last or work out. Others were just not meant to be.

"As from what I gathered, aside from your wife, your relationship with your married family is pretty strong. They can help you. Draco has history with you, although it was not good, as you mentioned, he proved to be quite an influence upon you, and surprisingly, a good one. I believe that although you two had bad blood in your childhood, that with time and if you both want it, that things could work for the better for you all.

"I would like to continue as your Mind Healer, if you are acceptable to that. I feel that we can get through this and get you well again. Cases like yours take time and true commitment. Are you willing to do this?"

"Yes I am." Harry said, determination clear in his voice. This pleased the Mind Healer and Draco.

"Very well Harry, I will see you again in two weeks after this session, every two weeks without fail. I also want you to keep a daily log and bring it with you to each session. If you wish, I will allow Draco to attend your sessions with you. If you need to talk beforehand, feel free to owl me or Floo Call me. If I am unavailable, report to Draco, one of the older Malfoys or a family member you trust immediately. If you feel you're a danger, have someone take the children to safety and go straight to st. Mungo's and wait for me." Harry nodded and the Mind Healer looked at his clock.

"Wow, we've gone over the allotted time but I don't mind. We will do so if need be." He handed Harry two cards. One was obviously his business card and the other was a cream colored card and it was blank. "The cream colored card is an indicator on your overall health. It will turn color and a report will be on the card. All you would have to do is hand the card over to a Healer and they will know what to do. Green you're fine, Blue is sick (physically), Purple your mind is troubled, the colors you don't want, aside from purple and red, is Red and Black. Red means mortal danger and Black, is dead. If more than one symptom, the card will show the corresponding colors and report it. You will keep this card on you at all times. Oh and it will even pick up your aura if you are unable to have it on you."

"That's pretty brilliant, it would make Madame Pomfrey's job easier that's for certain."

"I couldn't agree more. The Healers find it very helpful. I call it the Aura Card." Harry was impressed and thanked the Mind Healer. After booking his next appointment and thanking the man for his time, Harry and Draco returned to Malfoy Manor, both with thoughts on what to do next.

**_I hope I didn't mess up too badly. I am slowing things down some. Good things take time and that's what going to happen. There will be more! _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Warning: Near Rape_**

Chapter 5: Two Steps Forward, Three Steps Back

True to his word, as soon as the younger men returned, was Lucius waiting for them. He was appalled by everything he read and he couldn't wait to crush the conniving she weasel. The Dursleys were still alive and he was ready to crush them as well for all the abuse Harry had endured at their hands. He remembered the young man's parents and he knew for certain that they were rolling in their graves.

"How was the session?" He asked. Harry and Draco looked at each other and sighed.

"Well, I have a long road to recovery. After the trial, the Mind Healer recommended that the children and I have our own space and adjust. I'm also going to continue my sessions with him and..."

"Lord Malfoy, a letter for you sir," Maple squeaked happily handing it to Draco. It had the Hogwarts seal. Harry looked at the blond encouragingly and he opened it and read the contents. Harry and Lucius waited and the younger blond took a seat. He was silent and both men were growing worried.

"Draco?" Lucius called to his son in a firm tone. "What did it say?"

"Oh, I was offered a job by the Headmistress. I'm considering if I should take it or not considering my past. And how others would react to me teaching their children."

"Oh, what did she offer you?"

"Potions Master and Head of Slytherin House." Draco said. Harry took his hand and smiled.

"You should take it Draco, no one is adept in Potions as you. Hermoine was close but..." Both Malfoys took notice of Harry's jaw clenching and his expression saddening. After a moment Harry continued.

"She died shortly after having her son Hugo." He whispered. Draco and Lucius bowed their heads for a moment, both understanding that. They had both lost children in childbirth. Lucius had lost two, one before and one after Draco and Draco lost a child after Scorpius. "Ron doesn't talk about it, it hurts him too much. He loves his children but he throws himself into his work."

"I can understand that, more than you realize." Lucius said. Draco nodded in agreement. "I agree with Harry, Draco you should take the job. You love Potions, I dare say more than Severus did and you are very skilled. You have two Masters, don't let them go to waste because some parents may send a few Howlers. It's best that these children were prepared for anything. That's what you children didn't have, at least not completely, and yet you fought in a war that we adults had started and triumphed. Don't sell yourself short my son."

"Will you stop being right Father? It's downright scary."

"No I like being right. I like giving people the creeps. It gives me a sense of power and people won't fuck with me. Unless I want them to." At this the younger men snickered at the teasing yet haughty tone. "But enough of that, Draco, do take the job. Harry, are you ready to begin?"

"Give it to me straight Lucius, what are we looking at?"

"Well, she may play the blackmail card, saying you took advantage of her and you decided to kick her to the curb, just wanting the children and all that jazz. It won't work I'm afraid. There's too much evidence against her. She may also try to take the children from you. May paint you as an unfit father and may demand half your fortune saying that she's earned it for being your wife and all. What do you want out of this?"

"I want her away from me and my children. They are better off and safer with me. She gets nothing for almost killing me and my children. I press full charges and I hope she gets what's coming to her. I want her to have absolutely nothing. I also want my divorce."

"And she will, I can personally guarantee that. I'm very good at what I do and if I have no holds bar, I will make sure she will not even have the gall to show her face to the outside world again." Harry looked at the older man and gave his consent. Lucius looked as if Christmas had come early and he was almost tempted to hug and kiss the younger man. Almost.

"Excellent! Now, from what I read Mr. Potter, she's looking at life in Azkaban or the Kiss. Yes the Dementors may not roam as freely as they did before but the Minister did keep them in a heavily warded chamber in which only those who are sentenced to immediate death are sent. For her crimes, that's the most likely option."

"How soon can we do this?"

"Eager to see blood flow?" Lucius asked wickedly. Harry met his gaze with an equally wicked look.

"As you are to drink it." He answered. Both Draco and his father chuckled darkly. Harry's Slytherin traits were absolutely worth treasuring. The three men spoke of other things after a time before Harry bid them well for the day and went to check on his babies, leaving the blonds alone.

"I had no idea that he could be so Slytherin." Lucius said with a shake of his head as Draco sat at his desk to pen his response to the Headmistress.

"Oh he would have been, if he didn't ask the Sorting Hat to change his House." Draco said without looking up. Lucius almost dropped his files.

"He did what? Oh that explains so much. What a clever boy! If I were younger and you weren't my son and I didn't love your mother, I'd snatch him from you for myself." Draco glared at his father who held his hands up in surrender. "Don't give me that look I was only teasing. I know how you feel about him. But business before pleasure, Dragon. Let him heal, let this storm clear and in time you may reap the rewards for your patience." Draco sighed and sealed his response, sending it off with his owl Morpheus.

"Father, the day you're wrong, I'll be there to cash in."

"I won't hold my breath."

In the following days after the session and with Maple with him, Harry made his way to Gringotts and spoke with Ragnok about the changes to his household and the events that was to take place. He had the vaults of his family, his children and his properties blood warded. His soon to be ex wife was forbidden from anything regarding him and the children. Now they were seated in Ragnok's office going over which properties would be a suitable home for Harry and the children. He didn't want anything too grandiose, for it was just going to be the four of them for the time being. He didn't want to be anywhere near dark magic, having dealt with it for most of his life. He even thought about changing his job. He didn't want to be an Auror anymore it was too much on him. Again, the job was not a choice of his, he was happier teaching or healing.

He was about to give up on the houses until he saw a quaint manor that were framed with willow trees, a lake close by, lush gardens and looked very cozy. It was beautiful, calm and serene with a homely touch. It reminded Harry of the Burrow and a bit of Malfoy Manor.

"This is it!" Harry said happily. "Ragnok, what of this property?"

"Ah, Phoenix Glen." Ragnok said. "This manor was surprisingly, from your mother's family. It was part of her wedding dowry. It is a family home and it's purely light magic. It's said that a family of Phoenix reside there and come to sing every year in summer for whole season. The view is absolutely breathtaking."

"It's perfect. How soon can it be livable? When can we see it?"

"I'll make the arrangements immediately and contact you as soon as all is ready." Harry smiled and wished the goblin well. He walked with Maple through Diagon Alley. He was happy until he reached Honeydukes.

"Well, well, if it isn't perfect Potter." A voice spat. He turned slowly and saw an angered Roger Davis. "What's the matter Harry, Ginny was too man for you?" Harry glared but stood his ground. "This is your fault that Ginny is not home with me."

"That's not my fault. I didn't tell her to come back and try to kill me and my children."

"When is it ever your fault?" Davis growled. "You just couldn't die like your parents did?" He shoved the smaller male into a display of chocolate cauldrons and jumped on top of him. Harry saw the look in the other man's eyes and scrambled to his feet, just to have the bigger male grab him by the ankles and pull him down. Harry crashed to the floor, turning his face at the last moment bruising his cheek instead of knocking his teeth out. Scared patrons scrambled around screaming for the Aurors. Harry struggled to get out of the stronger man's grip. Davis was about 6'8" and bulky in contrast to Harry's lithe 5'9". He may have been Head Auror but the way Davis was holding him and all, reminded him of Uncle Vernon when he was drunk and pissed for something that went wrong at work. Davis slapped him and straddled the smaller man.

"Since you took from me, I'm going to take from you Potter." He slapped Harry hard again and started to undo his pants. Harry kicked him and crawled away, limping to the doorway when Davis tackled him and held him down again.

"Go on fight me, I like them feisty." He ripped and ruined Harry's clothes, his pants undone and his member was visible to Harry. Harry freaked and struggled against the other man.

"Roger don't do this!"

"Shut up! You took her from me so you will satisfy me." Harry thrashed again and began to cry. He was scared and he wished for someone, anyone, to help him. He felt the other man's hands on his pants and was about to take them off when someone dragged Roger off of him, stood him up and smashed his face in. Harry cried in silent relief and flinched when a new pair of hands picked him up gently and wrapped him in a warm expensive black cloak. He looked up at his rescuer and gasped. It was Draco!

"Davis, my father's going to make sure you and your family are paupers by the time this trial is over. And I'll make sure your life is a living hell. I hope you rot in Azkaban for this. Come Love let's go." He held a very shaken and sobbing Harry while the Aurors gathered Davis from the floor. An Auror tried to stop them but Draco held Harry tightly and glared.

"He's is no conditions for questions at this time. But he wishes to press full charges. Now move." He ordered dangerously. The Auror gulped and moved. Draco apprerated them to Malfoy Manor where Lucius and Narcissa were waiting at the gates.

"Father, get Mind Healer De Clair. Harry will need to speak to him as soon as possible. Mother, will take Harry to his room please?" Narcissa placed a comforting arm around Harry, showing that he was safe and he followed the matriarch. Lucius didn't speak until they were gone.

"What in Morgana's name happened? The boy's in shock."

"Davis jr tried to rape Harry."

"The fool. Well, he just cooked his goose." Lucius said as he sat at his desk and pulled forth parchment, quill and inkwell. "Full charges yes?"

"Of course,"

"I'll write to the Chief Warlock and Davis Sr. Looks like we'll have another case. I take it you smashed the little bastard." He said eying his son's right hand with the Malfoy Lords ring and smirked. "And left a memento."

"Pretty much but I had to act fast."

"No need to explain to me." Lucius said as he sat back in his seat. "It surprises me on how much you remind me of how I was Draco."

"Father?"

"I did the same thing when I was your age. Your mother was in the same situation as Harry was. It was Rodulphus Lestrange. He wanted Narcissa for himself but when he couldn't have her, he tried to take her. I found them in time and like you had, I smashed his face in. Narcissa won't speak of it, so please don't mention it, unless she tells you. But believe me, she is better equipped to help Harry right now." The Floo flared and Mind Healer De Clair entered.

"Thank Merlin the boy listened and had the Aura Card on him." He said. "Where is he?"

"In my mother's sitting room." Draco replied rising to his feet. Lucius followed suit and led the way. There in the room was a crying and self blaming Harry and a comforting Narcissa. Both Malfoys ached for different reasons. Draco ached to comfort and Lucius remembered when his wife was sitting where Harry was, his mother sitting where Narcissa was now.

"Two steps forward, three steps back." The Mind Healer said. The two Malfoy men nodded. There wasn't a more true statement than that at the moment.

_Davis, I swear, I'll make you pay._

**_More and more problems. There will be more._**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6 : What Doesn't Kill Me, Makes Me Stronger

Narcissa looked up as she felt the presence of the men standing in the doorway of her sitting room. She smiled at Mind Healer De Clair and let him examine Harry, who was still in shock, crying and was still blaming himself. The Mind Healer gently handed a Calming Draught to the younger man and waited patiently for him to drink it before questioning him.

"Harry, are you all right to answer some questions for us?" He asked gently as the two blond men entered the room. Lucius sat next to his wife but Draco remained closer to the door. He wasn't sure on how Harry would react at the moment. The Mind Healer sensed this and turned to Harry.

"Harry, are you all right with Draco sitting next to you?" The younger man nodded and Draco took the seat, gently taking Harry's hands in his. Harry looked down and saw that Draco's right hand was red on the knuckles and a bit bruised.

"Draco, how did you know?" He asked softly. "Not that I'm not grateful, I am. But I..."

"Maple came and got me." The blond said. "I was also in Diagon Alley, getting what I needed for my new teaching position come September. Luckily she did and I was able to get to you in time. I don't know what I'd do if he'd..." Draco's jaw clenched as well as his fists, his eyes shut as he tried to calm himself from flying into rage. He was startled when he heard Harry's gasp of shock. Draco's eyes flew open and he saw that his hands were once again deep emerald green and silver scaled and wickedly clawed. Lucius quirked an eyebrow, his mother was surprised but there were more pressing matters.

"Draco darling calm yourself, it will do Harry nor the children any good if you fly into a raging fit." Draco turned to his mother, dragon eyes looking into hers before returning to normal. He knew she was right and calmed. He gave Harry a gentle smile and despite his shock, Harry returned it.

"I was leaving Gringotts, I was so excited to go back and tell you that I've found a new home for me and the children. Then I saw Roger. He blamed me for Ginny not being with him, because she's being held in Azkaban until the trial. I tried to reason with him but that didn't work. Oh Merlin Draco if you hadn't..." He collapsed into Draco's arms, the blond holding him protectively. Lucius looked at his wife and quirked an eyebrow again. She sighed then nodded, Lucius holding her hand, offering her his support.

"Harry, you and I have more in common than you realize, just like Draco has something in common with his father. I haven't spoken this to anyone, for the memory was too painful. I was newly betrothed to Lucius when I was assaulted and almost raped. It was the older Lestrange brother, Rodolphus. He wanted me for himself but I was already promised to another. I knew that he had a twisted crush for me since our fourth year. He grew furious at my refusing him that he threw me down and tried to...well let's just say that if Lucius hadn't come when he did that I would be ruined." Harry understood that completely, he thought the same about Draco. Lucius comforted his wife. He knew that even after all these years that the memories of her attack was still painful, the wound went deeper when her sister married the very man who attacked her. Being around the man was a living nightmare for Narcissa, to having to put up with him because of her sister was torture. Draco was thankful that Harry was an only child. But with what Davis jr and the She Weasel had done, they would never see Harry again.

"Well, what happens now? Harry can't be in the courtroom..."

"Who says I can't?"

"Harry, it'll be too soon for you to..." Draco began but Lucius cut him off.

"What do you want to do Mr. Potter?"

"I want to fight." Harry said. "I'm tired of feeling helpless. Honestly the war was the only time I really felt useful..."

"Harry, you are useful. You have four, maybe someday, five little reasons to fight and be strong for." Draco said. "It will be a hard path but you will get through this and we are all here to help you." The two older Malfoys and the Mind Healer nodded. There was a tap at the window and Lucius went to get it. It was. The Chief Warlock's owl. He broke the seal and read. He smirked at the contents.

"Mr. Potter," He began in his infamous drawl, " How soon would you like the battles to begin?"

"The sooner the better." Harry said. "I want this over and done with."

"The beginning of next week say ten o'clock?" Lucius asked with a smirk. Harry regarded the older blonde with a smirk of his own.

"Perfect."

"I admire your spirit of vengeance Mr. Potter, I will make the proper arrangements." Lucius said with his infamous smirk, leaving the others to themselves to make the arrangements. Draco remained with Harry while Narcissa excused herself, giving Harry a motherly hug before leaving to check on the children. Mind Healer De Clair looked at the younger men and nodded.

"You two will be just fine. Just support each other and be there for each other. You will get through this. Harry, I'll see you at our next session. No need Draco, I'll see my way out." The younger men watch the Mind Healer leave, biding him goodnight. When the flames died died down, Draco and Harry sat in silence. They didn't need any words. They were all they needed at the moment.

Harry sighed and rested his head on the blond's shoulder, thinking about everything that had happened. He had been too trusting from the start. All because he wanted to get away from his relatives. When he learned about the Wizarding World, he saw it as an escape. What he didn't know was that by entering the Wizarding world, he had gone from the frying pan into the fire. In the Muggle World, he had been safe, had been normal. In the Wizarding World, he was like a beacon in the storm, bold and bright. He remembered refusing the blond because he had believed him a spoiled little snot who kissed Daddy's ass. He refused Slytherin because he was told that they were evil. He went through a seven year hell because it was expected of him. Ironically, the only ones who didn't treat him with "kid gloves" as Lucius put it, were the Malfoys and Snape. They cared, in their own unique and tough way but they did. But with their way, they made him stronger. Yes he had the love of those who stayed loyal to him and his family but the snakes had helped him on his way to greatness. He allowed himself a small laugh. It was as the Sorting Hat said. Draco, who was resting his head on top of Harry's looked down at him quirking an eyebrow.

"The Sorting Hat was right, I should've gone to Slytherin." At this, the blond's eyes widened. His beloved was supposed to be a snake? This was a pleasant surprise for him but it explained a lot.

"Things happen for a reason Love, and sometimes, they can not be explained. All we can do is make the best with what we know and learn from it. What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger." Harry looked at Draco and nodded in agreement. There was no arguing that. Again, the blond was right and he was living proof of that. He squeezed Draco's hands with his own and smiled.

"Thank you Draco, for always being there not only for me but for my children as well. Its high time I fight again. I may be down but Im not out just yet." He got to his feet and kissed Draco's cheek. "Thank you for giving me another reason to fight for." With that said, the determination and inner fire that had Draco falling in love with him all over again clear in his beautiful emerald eyes, Harry retired for the night, leaving the blond to smile into the flames of the warm fire.

**_There will be more. Sorry I took so long. Also sorry it's a bit on the short side._**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7: On The Way to Freedom 1

The week flew by in the Manor. The children were adjusting steadily and got along famously. James was close to Narcissa, who was always ready for game of chess or the like. Albus and Scorpius were with Draco like a second shadow. But surprisingly, Lily was closest to the Malfoy Patriarch! It shocked everyone when they found the little girl curled up in the elder's lap holding her little doll as she listened to him read a story or two. Narcissa and Harry cooed while Draco had to bite back a laugh. It was too adorable! Scorpius and Albus even snapped a photo or two with Draco demanding copies. Lucius just rolled his eyes and continued to tend to the little red head who stole his heart. He always wanted a little girl but that dream was dashed when the Healer said that his wife was unable to bear any more children. At first Lucius wasn't too crazy about the Potter-Blacks in his house but as time went, he grew fond of them, (although he wouldn't openly admit it).

He felt that Harry was given the short end of the stick, as the saying went, from day one. The child never had a choice in anything. He had seen the house he was left and Lucius was almost tempted to take him out of there. But he didn't for he knew that was what Dumbledore would've wanted. The old man tried to pass himself as a grandfatherly type but Lucius knew better. The man was far from grandfather material. The man was as fucked up as Grindelwald. He's denied it but Lucius knew how to read between the lines.

In their youth Grindelwald and Dumbledore had indeed been a couple and once had equal ideals. But when the Heir of Ravenclaw bent for blood purity and began his War, Dumbledore took up the mantle of his opponent. It resulted in tragedy and victory: tragedy for Dumbledore had to kill his lover and victory for a Dark Lord had fallen, thereby ending the War. Dumbledore wasn't the same after that, even succumbing to paranoia that one day another Dark Lord would rise and take Grindlewald's legacy. He wasn't wrong on that.

However, the man's sin was taking an innocent boy like Harry to train him as a Light Lord, similar to what Dumbledore was. Harry had never asked for the life he was told to lead. Was it really a life? Lucius shook his head. No, it was a means of survival. Harry may have become the Boy Who Lived but he never really did live. Although the times were dark and he made dreadful choices, Lucius did live, and so did his son. But Draco proved to be stronger than Lucius, by defying him when he felt it was right. In short, his son grew up without him. Lucius felt bittersweet pride in that fact. Draco broke his bonds. Now, it was time for Harry to break his.

He gathered his files and notes for court, the first case was tomorrow and Lucius allowed himself a smirk of dark pleasure. He couldn't wait to get his hands on the soon to be ex Mrs. Potter and Davis Jr for his own reasons. He, as well as a lot of people hated the girl. She was a gold digging little tart but he also knew that she would try anything to get what she wanted and fight to keep it.

Davis Jr, he wanted to crush for what he had tried to do to Harry. He was appalled at what the boy did and his father had the gall to turn a blind eye. He was going to enjoy crushing the father's legal career into dust. The man's legal career was laughable in comparison to Lucius'. Even in their school days, Davis Sr. didn't hold a candle to Lucius. Lucius was too cunning, intelligent and never missed a trick. Nothing got past him, which made him quite a threat. Beautiful but Deadly as someone once called him and the irony was, it was the damned truth!

This was to be the beginning of the end for the soon to be former Ms. Potter and her paramour. Lucius planned to leave the bint with absolutely nothing, her reputation in shambles and her vaults empty. As for Davis Jr, his family would be disgraced and his father's practice, ruined. Lucius looked the Potter-Blacks who were chatting merrily with his wife and son and Lucius decided at that moment, that they were worth his time and effort.

Harry proved to be a quiet, yet loving man. He was always ready to listen and help his children in whatever he was able. He recalled that the young man was even a godfather to his estranged cousin in law's only son. Teddy and Andromeda adored Harry and the children and were ready to battle to the death if necessary for them. The children were an absolute joy and he knew that Scorpius would be crushed once they moved away. He was sure to remind Harry and the children that although they would move that they were always welcome at Malfoy Manor.

After breakfast, the Malfoys and the Potter-Blacks took a family outing to a magical zoo and the dragon reserve in where the children's Uncle Charlie worked. Everyone, even Lucius, enjoyed themselves. But the most memorable moment for the older blonde, was watching his son and grandson interacting wIth Harry and the children, all sitting together on the lush green grass under a big tree, with the adults sitting side by side, the smaller children on their laps while the bigger ones were on either father's side, watching the sunset. Narcissa managed to capture that moment of familial bliss and even gave Lucius a copy in secrecy. The older blonde didn't hesitate in framing it and placing it on his desk. Draco would have to rip it from his cold dead fingers before he'd give it up. It was his favorite.

The mixed family made their way back to the Manor and everyone got ready for bed. Lucius watched as his son and Harry put the children to bed and bid each other goodnight. He was a lot of things, but a fool wasn't one of them. His son had fallen for the family and knew that his son would do anything for them, even wait as long as Harry needed. It was all a matter of time before they had the family they both wanted and deserved.

The next morning, Lucius looked at the clock and nodded. It was 7:00 am. It was three hours before the battles would begin and everyone knew that although Harry was being brave for his family that inside he wanted to scream. Lucius was dressed to kill with his smoky gray suit with royal purple vest, tie and black mirror shined shoes. His white blond hair was tied in the usual low ponytail. He made his way to the dining room, where the children and his wife and son and a busy Lord Potter Black who was once again slaving away in the kitchen, bid him good morning. He nodded and took his seat, opposite Draco's.

"Father, is this going to be a long day? Back to back to back cases?"

"It shouldn't be my son." Lucius replied as he poured himself some tea. "That would only happen if the cases went quickly. I don't think the children's mother would be so compliant."

"Father, could you get her to settle?"

"Draco, I will not rush this. I will do my job to the best of my ability. I always have. Law is not a practice to be rushed. If done wrong, things can get messy." Draco understood this and nodded. He wanted revenge for the ones he claimed as his own. The she weasel never appreciated Harry or the children and that alone made Draco's blood boil. They were to be cherished and treasured and that's exactly what Draco intended to do once they were free and settled into their new home and lives. After what seemed to be five minutes, Harry sat down to his own breakfast but he was very quiet. Lucius noted that the younger man was a bundle of nerves. He couldn't blame him. He was confronting two people who hurt him deeply in a few hours. He gave him credit, for if it had been him, Lucius knew he'd be screaming.

"Mr. Potter, I know this is a lot for you, but it needs to be done. The sooner this is passed you, the sooner you can begin your life again." Harry looked at the patriarch and nodded in silent agreement. As soon as they were done with breakfast, Harry and Lucius bid everyone goodbye and made their way to the courtroom.

Ginny and Roger were in their own little room with their lawyer, Roger's father. Davis Sr. paced up and down the room, reviewing his notes, trying to find a way out. There wasn't one and he was becoming more and more pissed by the moment. He knew that his son was mixed up in trouble ever since he brought the meddlesome red head home. He knew that she was married to the Savior and had children but he had turned a blind eye to everything for the sake of his son. He wanted to give his son everything and he tried. But Roger was like a bottomless pit, he was never satisfied.

When he read about what the red head had done to her family, he yelled at Roger, demanding that he break it off with her. Roger refused and even said that the scum deserved it. This made his father angrier but in fear of losing his son, he agreed to defending the red head. Then when he heard what Roger had tried to do to Harry, Davis Sr. wanted to flip. He couldn't believe that Roger would do something so stupid just for a girl.

"I've been giving this a lot of thought." He began carefully, looking at the couple. "Your actions are atrocious and cannot be swept under the rug."

"Father, you said that you'd defend us."

"Yes I did, and I still will as best as I can, but you must realize what's at stake here. If I lose, we all lose. You and Ginevra will face Azkaban and my career will be ruined. Does that even matter to you Roger?"

"I want Potter to pay for the pain he's put me and Ginny through."

"Roger, you acted as you had for no reason. Harry had done nothing to you and as I recall, it was Ginevra who tried to kill her own family. Your best course would be to plead Guilty and face the consequences. All I could do, is cushion it."

"No Father, get us free."

"Roger that is not possible!" His father argued. "Ginevra already committed a crime, one that she will surely get Kissed for and you almost raped the Savior. You're lucky that the Malfoy boy just smashed your face in. His father will crucify us if we continue this." Roger growled but it was Ginny who went ballistic.

"You filthy liar! You said that you would defend us, that we would get the freedoms and riches entitled to us!"

"I never said that so I don't know where you got that from." Davis Sr. said as he looked at the clock. It was ten to ten. He closed his files and after tucking them under his arm, allowed himself to take a deep breath. It was time to kiss his career goodbye. He could hear Lucius Malfoy laughing already. The Aurors arrived and took hold of Ginny and Roger, leading them out to the courtroom with Davis Sr. following them. They were placed on their side and didn't have to wait long. Harry and Lucius arrived shortly after them and Davis Sr. gulped. In the courtroom, Lucius was like a great white shark and he was chum. The rest of the officials filed in and when the Chief Warlock arrived, everyone knew it was showtime.

"Please be seat, this court is now in session. The first case is Harrison James Potter Black vs. Roger Niles Davis. Mr. Davis, you are charged with attempted rape and assault as well as battery, how do you plead in this court?" Roger was about to say 'not guilty' but the look on his father's face changed his mind.

"Guilty." He said. Lucius quirked an eyebrow but allowed his dicta quill continue taking notes. "I was pissed that Ginny was imprisoned while her husband was happy and free. She deserved to be at home with me. I blame him for what he did to her..."

"Mr. Davis," Lucius interrupted coolly. "Were you ever aware of what your paramour had done to her family?"

"She did say she went to confront Harry."

"Was that all she told you?" Lucius questioned. "And if so, didn't it seem odd that she smelled of smoke and all?"

"She told me she used the Floo."

"Interesting but we'll reassume this on her case. This is about you. Knowing that something was wrong, you decided to act upon blind anger rather than investigate deeper into the matter?"

"Yes I did."

"Are you aware of what will happen to you if found guilty?"

"I'm sure you'll toast about it later." Roger sneered. Lucius wasn't fazed in the least. With a wave of his wand, he called forth a Pensive and removed a vial from his breast pocket.

"With the court's permission, I would like to submit Mr. Potter's memory of the day in question for our viewing."

"Permission granted." The Chief Warlock said. "Proceed Mr. Malfoy." Lucius nodded and poured the contents and projected them for all to see. Luckily there were no children in the courtroom. Harry looked away with his eyes closed at Lucius felt for him but knew this had to be done. Everyone was appalled at how Davis treated Harry and what he tried to do to the smaller man. When it was over the Chief Warlock was fuming.

"Jurors, do you have your verdict on hand?"

"We do Your Honor, we find Roger Niles Davis, guilty of all charges."

"Mr. Davis, you are hereby sentenced to life in Azkaban, maximum security with no parole. Take him away." The Aurors removed a screaming pleading Roger out of the room, leaving a fuming and secretly plotting Ginny alone. Davis Sr. bowed his head in shame. This was the first blow. He couldn't even defend his son. The memories were concrete and there was no way to counter that.

"We will have an two hour recess. Afterwards, we will move on to the next case." The Chief Warlock stood up and made his way out, followed by the others. Harry and Lucius made their way to owl the news to Draco and the family before heading to lunch.

"I feel sorry for Roger's father." Harry said softly as he picked at his lunch. "No one should lose their child."

"Mr. Potter, although I understand your feelings I don't sympathize." Lucius said as he ate his lunch and looked over his notes for the next case. "Everyone makes their own choices in this life and only they themselves have the power to change the outcomes." Harry sighed and nodded. Once again, the Malfoy Patriarch was right.

After their lunch and owling Draco and Narcissa of the verdict, both men went back into the courtroom with time to spare and look over their notes and discuss the next case. They both knew that Ginny was not going to fight fair and it was time to step up their game.

"Mr. Potter, this next case will not be so easy, for she may try anything to degrade you. What do you want out of this case?"

"Full sole custody of my children, a divorce, she leaves with absolutely nothing. She is to leave me and my children in peace. I would also like to press full charges of attempted murder in the first degree and arson, as well abuse, physical, mental and emotional. Did I miss anything?"

"Child negligence and endangerment but other than that, no. We will get this Mr. Potter. I only ask for one thing in return." Harry sighed. He knew this was coming.

"If it's in my power I'll grant it."

"Just take care of my son and grandson will you?" Lucius asked. Harry blinked in surprise before nodding. Lucius allowed himself a small smile before returning to the task at hand. Both men agreed that it was going to be a bumpy ride but then again, since when was the path to freedom ever an easy one?

**_Sorry I took so long with this. There's more on the way! _**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Bittersweet Victory

Everyone was called back into the courtroom and Harry felt the weight of the world on his shoulders. He had dealt with his abusive relatives, Death Eaters and Voldemort on his ass for the majority of his youth but this was a deeper pain. He was going head to head against the one person who was supposed to love him and be there forever. But once again, that dream was taken away, or so he believed at first. This was going to be the hardest battle in his life. His thoughts were interrupted as the Chief Warlock entered the room and took his seat.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen, I appreciate your patience. Now, onto the next case; Lord Harrison James Potter-Black vs. Ginevra. Lord Potter-Black, what would hope to get out of this case?"

"I move for full sole custody of my children, a divorce and full charges to be pressed against her." Harry said. Lucius looked to the younger man and had to hide the look of awe. Gone was the hurt Harry and in his place was the young man who battled fearlessly against Voldemort. This Harry was ready to fight with all he had. Well, the child does have something to fight for. He thought. He has his children and looks like my son as well. Oh well, it could've been worse. Draco could've gone with Weasley...no, over my dead body! I'd rather he go with Harry...

"I also wish for her to leave me and my children alone, to never see us again. She has hurt us more than once and has even tried to kill us. We don't need someone like that in our lives. We deserve to be happy, loved and able to live in peace." Lucius nodded at that as well. The boy, no, young man was absolutely right. The children were innocent, they didn't ask to be born. Of course, Harry couldn't be blameless, he did sire them. What he should've done was head for the hills in regards to the woman. Well, he didn't know right away. The war messed up everyone. I had no idea it was to this extent.

"Mr. Davis, what doesn't your client want out of this?" The Chief Warlock asked, snapping Lucius to full attention. Richard's father stood up and cleared his throat.

"My client wishes for half of the fortunes, a divorce and she wants nothing to do with the children." At this everyone in the courtroom was in a uproar. In the Wizarding World, children were treasured. The Potter-Black children were no exception. To have their own mother disown them without a second thought was disturbing and Lucius was ready to give her a piece of his mind while destroying her and his law practicing rival. He saw how upset Harry was and he wasn't standing for it. Luckily the children aren't here. Lucius thought. They were with Naricissa in Hogsmeade. She and Draco had decided that the children needed to be out so they were under Draco's protection. Both Lucius and Harry had comfort in that thought. Draco was a close second when it came to power. He was able to hold his own in a fight, both the wizard way and the muggle way. Lucius thought it was barbaric but when Draco explained the benefits of physical offense and defense, Lucius had no choice but to relent. He knew that his son was right and he was just protecting what was his. Or soon to be if he plays his cards right. Lucius thought with a smirk. Lucius stood up and smirked wickedly. Showtime.

"If it pleases the court, I would like to call Ginevra to the stand." He said. Davis' eyes widened and Ginevra's face paled a bit. She wasn't expecting the Malfoy patriarch to call her up to the stand. Lucius reveled at their reactions. They were on his turf now. The woman took the stand, swore in and faced Lucius. Lucius allowed himself a small dark chuckle before moving in.

"Well, young lady, I see that even your family has disowned you after the stunt you pulled. Kindly tell us, if you held nothing but resentment to Lord Potter-Black, why did you marry him? Why take it further and give him children? If I resented someone and they proposed to me, I'd throw the ring at them and clearly refuse. What possessed you to let this farce drag on for as long as it has?"

"You'd have to be a fool to refuse him." She answered. "Harry has power, wealth and prestige. For my effort, I felt I deserved it, that it was my right..."

"Really, where was it stipulated that it was yours and yours alone to have the right to abuse him and his children?" When she clammed up with no answer Lucius smirked again. "Tell me, how long have you held this resentment for him?"

"After my first year." She said. "After what happened to me with that cursed book and in that cursed chamber..."

"So you feel that it was his fault that you fell victim to the diary do you? Do you not recall that it was he who risked his life and almost died for you?"

"I wanted him to notice me, but all he saw was his best friend's little sister."

"You're nothing but a spoiled brat." Lucius said. Harry clapped his hands over his mouth to stifle a laugh. He didn't think Lucius would go there but the older man was bold as brass. "So because he didn't immediately take an interest in you, you hated him..." Hm, sounds like Draco.

"It was not his fault that you fell victim to the diary. Did you even have the sense to inform a teacher of it when it felt out of place to you?"

"No, it was kind to me, gave me attention. Now as his wife, I have many fans and people adore me."

"Maybe in your own little world." Lucius hissed with disgust. "No one adores you here. You're a disgrace. And everyone here will see how you really are. This ends now. If it pleases the court, I have evidence to how this woman has treated her family. Memories that have come from the children and their father. I would also suggest that Lord Potter-Black be excused while these play, I'm certain he doesn't wish to relive it." The Chief Warlock gave a nod and Kingsley kindly escorted Harry out. When he was gone, the memories played and when all were done, the Chief Warlock wasn't the only one to blow a fuse. When the woman said her peace, it was only fair, the courtroom was enraged. Lucius had to stop himself from gulping. It was as if he was in a den of pissed off lions. The Chief Warlock called for order.

"Lord Malfoy, bring Lord Potter Black back in here if you please, we are ready to make a decision." Lucius nodded and in no time at all, Harry was back in the room.

"Before I pass judgment, is the jury ready?"

"We are," The foreman said solemnly.

"What say you?"

"We find Ginevra guilty of all charges. We also award Lord Potter Black full sole custody of his children and grant his petition for divorce. She is granted no assets, no money and no status." Ginevra dove for the nearest wand she could find, her lawyer's, and rounded on Harry.

"You son of a bitch! You will not take what I've worked so hard to get! I will not be left with nothing! I hope you never wake up. Sopor!*" She cried and hit a shocked Harry. Everyone gasped. No one had expected the Savior to not stand against the enraged woman but then again, he didn't dare raise his wand against the mother of his children. Lucius glared at her as she was grabbed and held. The Chief Warlock stood up and glared as well.

"Healer Zabini are you present?" The Chief Warlock called. The Healer in question came quickly to the front of the room and Lucius had to school himself from doing a double take. He didn't expect the Zabini Heir to become a Healer. Well, my son's going to become a Potions Master, talk about a lot of changes. Draco is not going to like this move against Harry one bit...

"He's in a deep sleep Chief Warlock, more specifically, in a coma. I would like permission to take him to St. Mungo's immediately."

"Permission granted. Lord Malfoy, remain here to pass on the court's decision." The older blond nodded and the court continued once Harry was removed.

"Ginevra, you are hereby stripped of your magic and you will no longer be able to reside in the Wizarding World. You will remain in the Muggle World for the rest of your days and you will live as one. Our world is no longer open to you. Your wand please?" Her wand was brought forward and snapped. Ginevra screamed but the Chief Warlock continued. "You will not even remember anything or anyone pertaining to our World ever again. It'll be like you were never here. The sentence will be carried out immediately. I don't have the stomach to punish Lord Potter Black he's been through enough. This judgement is final and court is adjourned." He stood up and left and everyone was mixed. Even though it was a victory, it was bittersweet. Lucius packed his notes and Davis Sr. approached him.

"Congratulations." He said "Give my wishes to Harry, the boy didn't deserve any of this."

"No he didn't. All he wanted was to be happy. I've noticed that every time he gains a shred of happiness that it's taken away. Well, excuse me, I have to inform his family of the verdict and his condition. Good day, Davis." With that, the Malfoy Patriarch left with an icy air. His temper was nothing to the burning fury of his son. Hope he doesn't blow up in front of the children.

Draco and Narcissa were entertaining the children, all five of them. Teddy had stopped by to play with his God siblings and his second cousin. Draco didn't want to admit it, but he had fun at the aquarium and the dragon reserve followed by Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally for shopping. And through it all, Lily remained with Draco. Everyone knew Lucius was her favorite but Draco was a close second. What won him over was her calling him 'Papa'. He didn't have the heart to deny or correct her. At the present they were listening to Teddy regale of his godfather's adventures and Draco was surprised that Harry lasted so long. Lily was in his lap while the boys were sitting around and next to him. The Floo flared to life and Lucius stepped out alone. Narcissa was first to her feet, taking her husband's things.

"Lucius, where's Harry?" She asked carefully. The older man met her gaze then looked at the children.

"'Cissa, take the children to Andromeda's. They can't visit Harry right now."

"Father," Draco began with a low warning voice. "What happened?"

"Draco, the children..." Narcissa pointed out. Draco was ready to blow up. Despite his upbringing, the younger Lord Malfoy had an explosive temper. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, allowing his parents to prepare the children to go to Andromeda's. Lucius would rather step foot in his sister-in-law's than the Weasley home. I'll do the Killing Curse on myself before I step foot there. Although he was civil to them, Lucius wasn't going to get all chummy with them.

Andromeda Tonks née Black reached for her wand when her Floo roared but she relaxed when she saw her grandson come through. Her sister followed, which was a shock, four children then the Malfoy men. She almost collapsed from shock as she saw her brother in law.

"Lucius," She said in a clipped tone. "What..."

"Aunt Andy!" A happy Lily chirped from Draco's arms. Andromeda smiled and tenderly took the girl. Her heart dropped when she realized that Harry was not with them. She had kept up with the news and if Harry wasn't here, it wasn't a good sign.

"Where's Harry?" She asked carefully. Lucius was about to answer when Draco cleared his throat and mouthed 'not in front of the children'. Lucius nodded and looked at Teddy.

"Theodore, please take your cousins to another room so we may speak freely?" Teddy grimaced at his full name but nodded, taking the Potter Black trio and Scorpius to another room, closing the doors behind him. After five minutes, Lucius nodded and continued. "Harry's in St. Mungo's and he's in a coma."

_**Sorry it took so long. Life's been throwing me some serious loops and couldn't focus. Now I'm back. There will be more.**_


	10. Chapter 10

Authors Note: My sincerest apologizes for taking so long with this story. A lot of things happening that is life changing and I've been busy. I appreciate your patience and devotion.

Chapter 10: Wrath of the Lord

It took all of Draco's countless lessons and patience to not unleash his dragon like fury in the presence of his family. Upon hearing what happened to his beloved in the courtroom, Draco excused himself and unleashed his rage, magic and fury in a practice room, imagining the dummies to be that blasted bint who had once again taken his beloved away. Seven destroyed dummies later, Draco took a breath and headed back upstairs, blinking at what was once a bright sunny day, was now a deep dark storm, rain pounding on the panes. The clouds were black and wicked looking. It sent a slight shiver of dread down Draco's spine as he recalled how it looked when Voldemort and Harry battled for the last time. It was just as dark and dreary then... Draco stepped out of the house, and turned quick on his heel, wand at the ready, to face his father.

"This doesn't surprise me in the least." Lucius said with a calm voice, stepping smoothly out of wand range. "I remember how you were, even as a baby. Your temper is just as the dragon I named you after. You even affected the weather. That's how I knew how you fared."

"It's just, not fair Father." Draco said carefully. "Harry's been through so much already and yet,"

"Trouble follows that boy like a shadow." Lucius said with a small chuckle. "But I agree, he didn't deserve that wretched woman's folly. Nor Voldemort...don't look at me that way Draco I can say his name." Draco shook away his shock and nodded. He didn't think his father would have the balls to say his former master's name but here he was saying it. But all thoughts aside, there was one thing Draco wanted: revenge. Lucius saw it in his son's eyes and body language.

"If you wish, we can go to where Ginevra is held. Her sentence is to be carried out 1 o'clock this afternoon." Draco looked at his father and nodded. Without wasting anymore time, they informed Narcissa and Andromeda, as well as the children that they were going out and that they would return later. Both former Black women didn't say anything but both knew where they were going and the plan was. Before leaving, Lucius owled St. Mungos, requesting to be kept informed on any changes in Harry's condition. Both Malfoy men left the property and side apperated.

They reached the Auror department in almost no time at all and approached the secretary's desk, who was deeply engrossed in the latest Witchs Weekly. Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance, itching to unleash his rage on anyone who even rubbed him the wrong way. The witch behind the desk looked up, clearly annoyed at being disturbed during her lunch break and ready to snap. Her attack fell dead when she met gazes with the younger Lord Malfoy.

"P...pardon me L..Lord M...Malfoy h...how can I help you?" She stammered. It took all of Lucius' self control and bite his cheek to not burst out laughing. The woman looked clearly ready to wet herself. Draco was too pissed off to care.

"Woman, can the pleasentries, where is the vendictive murderous ginger bint?"

"She's held in the third room to the right Lord Malfoy." Draco nodded stiffly and moved past her with Lucius following close by. He wasnt ready for what happened next...

"I SHOULD KILL YOU WHERE YOU STAND." He heard Draco shout, his face twisted in fury and hatred. But he had his hands arond the woman's throat and he had her held up and agaist the wall. "You are pure trash and you deserve to die. Harry was too easy on you. Now hear me you poor excuse for a witch, if you ever come near them again, I swear with all i have that I will personally paint the Wizarding World with your infernal blood and dance on your grave." Clearly this caused the terrifed woman to blanch bone white and she did wet herself. Draco glared in disgust then dropped her, leaving the room. Lucius followed in silence but inside he was laughing hysterically. He had no idea that his son was so intimidating. He silently promised to keep this memory and show it to Harry when the other man awoke. It was priceless.

Narcissa and Andromeda met Lucius and Draco in the parlor as they stepped out of the Floo, Draco immediately excusing himself to see to his beloved and the children. The two women blinked at Lucius and waited. The older man finally let loose dropping into the atmchair.

"Oh by Morganna, that was marvelous. No one saw it coming, not even me."

"What Lucius?"

"The Wrath of a Lord is great indeed but Draco's wrath tops them all. Save those who have to face it."


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: I deeply apologize for the long wait, life was a bit hectic._**

Chapter 11: A Father's Secret Part 1

While the older adults were in the parlor, as Draco said, he sought out the children and found and endearing sight: all five of them were fast asleep surrounding Harry as if to make a physical barrier around him. Draco's anger and rage at the situation ebbed away and the sight touched his heart. He reached a hand and gently shook the older boys' shoulder, Scorpius first, followed by Theodore and James.

"Come with me quietly after waking the others, don't worry I'll have Maple watch over him." The older boys nodded and obeyed as Draco waited patiently outside the door. Five minutes later, five children followed the older man into the playroom while Maple watched over Harry, ordering her to inform him immediately if there were any signs of Harry waking.

"As you know, the trials are over and there is much to talk about. But for now all we can do is make your father/godfather and potential stepfather as comfortable as we can."

Lily looked up at Draco with doe like emerald eyes and silently asked to be picked up. Draco didn't have the heart to tell her no, picking her up carefully and going to the garden window so they all could admire the view of the gardens in peaceful silence. That is until there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," Draco said calmly, not removing his gaze from the window. He didn't have to, he knew from the knock alone of whom it was.

"Draco," Narcissa called out to her son softly as she entered the playroom. "It's almost time, your father wanted to know if you wished to accompany him to see it carried out." Draco wanted to say no but since his beloved couldn't attend he had no choice.

"Tell him I'll meet him at the Floo, Mother." He said evenly. Narcissa nodded and after smiling at the children she exited the room. Draco said and closed his eyes. He really _hated_ the woman who almost destroyed all who he held dear. He gave Lily a hug, stroked the boys' hairs and led them to the study where Lucius and the two women were waiting.

"Are you ready to go Draco?" His father asked, cutting the cold intimidating Ice Lord complete with his snake head cane. Draco nodded and handed Lily to his mother. He took a handful of Floo powder and in a flash of green they were gone.

"Ah Lucius, Draco," Kingsley greeted. "You're just in time." He turned to show the red haired woman being led in shackles and looked a bit crazed. It reminded Draco of his late aunt Bellatrix. _Just a red haired version of her…_He thought with a scowl. He also noticed that only Arthur Weasley was present. The others were nowhere to be seen. Draco met his gaze and the elder Weasley walked over to them and handed Draco a letter.

"It's from Molly." He said. "She said Harry's the only one to open it. She wont even tell me what's the letter is about. I asked and she said 'Only for Harry.' Oh and I found these," He handed over two thick journals. One was scarlet and the other a deep green near black. "These belonged to his mother and Severus Snape. I figured Harry would want to have these."

"And what of his father James?" Draco asked. " Was there anything….?" His question died after what Mr. Weasley said confided next.

"There's no way that James could be his father." Arthur whispered. Lucius blinked but waited. "And Lucius seems to have forgotten this but James Potter….was impotent."

**_Hehehee Im prime evil eh? There will be more to come so stay tuned._**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: And The Last Key Is…..

Even though he was deep in the coma, Harry was able to hear and feel everything. He even felt Draco's wrath and he felt a little bit sorry for his ex wife. The last thing he remembered was his ex wife casting a spell to put him in the coma he was presently in.

Although he couldn't move his physical body, Harry learned how to do another skill; he was able to astral project himself, even in dreams. The only downfall, it only happened in deep sleep. This time, he ended up in the Forbidden Forest.

_"__Well boy this is quite a fix you're in." _Harry heard an achingly familiar voice from behind him. Harry turned and saw a Patronus, a doe, which waited for him to respond.

_"__Who are you?"_

_"__Follow me to get your answers." _The doe said as it walked further into the forest, glancing every now and again to see if Harry was following, only moving when it was satisfied that he was. As they entered the heart of the forest, the doe vanished. Harry let out a gasp and a sob as he saw who were there to greet him.

"Mother? Father? Professor Snape? Sirius? Remus? Tonks? What are you all doing here?"

"This is the dream world Pup." Sirius said with a smile. "I wish this was more than that but you'd better take a seat because what you'd need to know won't be easy to say…"

"And it would be wise for you to _pay attention._" Professor Snape said in his stern manner. Harry sat up straight. _Man even in death he's scary…_

"Severus," He heard his mother chide softly. "This is going to be harder on us all if you two start arguing. You two are hot tempered."

"I am not!" Both Harry and Snape shouted at the same time. Sirius, James and Remus grinned while Lily smiled and Tonks snickered. Snape glared and brought down the group into silence then nodded to Lily.

"Harry, sweetheart, you have been through a lot and you have prevailed on all that came your way. We are all so proud of you. The latest one with Molly's youngest, we all wish we can take back the heartache and trauma she has put you and the children through but we can't."

"Hey, Lucius' boy is the best thing that's come into the picture." Sirius said with a grin. Everyone agreed on that but Lily continued.

"Yes, but you're probably wondering why you're here with us." At this Harry nodded. "Well, you're not dead, just in the deep sleep coma, which you will wake from."

"Eventually….ow Snivillus that hurt."

"Then hush up."

"Listen here you greasy dungeon bat I ought to…ahhhhhh ok ok cool it with the bats Lils." Harry grinned as his mother replaced her wand into her sleeve as Sirius tried to shoo the bats away.

"There's a reason why you're here. It's best that we tell you now rather than read it in a letter and left with questions that only we can answer. It's best to begin at the beginning. We all went to school together but only two of us became an actual couple…"

"Yes, you and dad…."

"No, Harry." Lily said. "Let me finish. It was me and _Severus_ that was an actual couple. You see, Severus and I knew each other since we were children and we were best friends. When we were in Hogwarts and even though we were in different houses, we remained friends then as teenagers it became something more."

"But wait, how did you meet the others?"

"James always bullied Severus and I defended him many times, save for one, which I regretted…" At this she put her head down but Harry watched as his former potions master take her hand in his.

"I forgave your mother, although those three," He nodded to Sirius, James and Remus. "I never did. But there was another problem, Tom Riddle. During his campaign I had to play that I detested her, to make sure no one knew that we were together. Although publicly we broke it off, in private we remained together. I loved your mother and I never stopped loving her. I planned to marry her but when Dumbledore found out about our relationship he insisted that I break all ties 'for the greater good' he stated. I begged him to reconsider but it was in vain. So we all devised a plan; that we would have the world believe that she was with Potter….er, James, exclusively."

"But she did marry James…"

"Yes she did but…."

"Jamie shot blanks." Sirius said with a snicker. Professor Snape whacked him upside the head while everyone blushed.

"Um, yes, he was impotent." Remus said after clearing his throat. "So there was no way a child would've come…Before you speak Harry you have to hear everything. So again, it comes back to what Severus was beginning to say before Sirius piped up. The plan was for the world to believe that she was seeing James. So Severus polyjuiced as James and James polyjuiced as Severus."

"That was the worst potion ever." James said and Professor Snape nodded in silent agreement. "But yea, we did the potions."

"How did they talk you into it?"

"Sniv….err..Professor Snape saved my life once so I owed him a life debt."

"Guess that makes two of us…." Harry said. Professor Snape shook his head.

"No, _he _owed. Harry, you…you are _my son_. Any good parent would do anything to protect their child."

"Wait how am I….?"

"Again, the poly juice potion." Remus said. "And the reason you look the way you do is due to very old but well placed Glamour Charms. Also Dumbledore put them on you as well. He covered up that Severus ever had a son, and of James' impotency. To keep those facts hidden he Oblivated himself but only before he got vows of silence from us all."

"And we in turn kept the truth hidden but not before we wrote down everything in 2 journals, mine and Severus' which can only be opened by our child. Anyone else who tried would be hexed."

"So the pictures I have…."

"Those were my doing." Sirius said. "And my brother's, we switched everything and made new ones that looked like the real deal. There's only one person who would have the real thing. He had to completely Obliterate himself for he was basically Voldemort's _bitch_."

"Must you be so vulgar Black?" Professor Snape growled. "Yes, Harry, the only other person who would have the originals of the albums and your true records, is Lucius himself."

**_Hehehehehe cliffhangers I love em. Stay tuned._**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: As The Pieces Fall Into Place

Harry felt as if he had been hit with a Bludger. Out of all people, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy had the key to who he truly was. But it was perfect because _no one would have expected it._ Before Harry could ask why, Professor Snape had the answer.

"He was also my best friend. He knew everything of my relationship with your mother. Even as children he knew."

"And he was alright with that?"

"He practically tossed me out of my lab." Professor Snape said. "He even locked me out of it, even spelled the lock that if I touched it my hair would turn rainbow." At this Harry had to snicker. He couldn't believe that prim and proper Lord Malfoy would do something like that.

"Oh he's pulled a few pranks I'll give him that." Sirius said. "Too bad we didn't recruit him as one of the Marauders."

"I still remember when he turned Professor Bottle Eyes into ….eh Remus what was that animal again furry with big eyes?"

"A bush baby," Remus said. "It was a bush baby."

"That was her best look in my opinion." Professor Snape said. "I still remember the cricket incident."

"Oh man are we talking about when he let loose Frank Longbottoms lizard's meal? That was _Malfoy?_" James blinked. "That was genius."

"Or when he turned Madame Hooch into a platypus…"

"Boy was she pissed." Sirius said. Harry was laughing. _I really have to ask Mr. Malfoy about that. Draco's going bust a gut._

"Yes, those were the days." Lily sighed. "But back to matters at hand. Harry, there is a way for you to awake from the coma. But it won't be easy and maybe a bit painful."

"What is it?"

"You'll have to accept the truth. And only the person who _truly_ loves you can rouse you."

"So it's like Sleeping Beauty with a twist?"

"Exactly." Lily said. "But you will remember what we spoke of tonight. And there will be changes not only in you, but the children too."

"It's time to go Pup." Sirius said sadly. Harry nodded and hugged each one in turn, until he got to Professor Snape. Then he got a surprise. He was pulled into his father's embrace.

"I am more proud of you than you can imagine." He said. "I'll always be watching."

"Kind of creepy don't you think?"

"It'll keep you on your feet." The other man snarked. "But as Black said, it's time to go, you will see us again. Take care of each other."

"We love you sweetheart." His mother said. "Severus does too although he won't say it openly."

"You'd have better chance catching Lucius cooking." Snape said with his arms crossed but Harry saw the smirk. He laughed as the forest vanished and all melted into the back of his mind as he settled back down into his body. He prayed silently that he would wake soon, he missed his children, the older adults and he missed Draco.

He thought back to the Sorting Hat said and had to laugh again. _Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness…_ The tattered old hat was right. Although he had friends in the other houses and all over, Professor Snape, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, even Voldemort had helped him in some way. All of them Slytherins and all had helped (even though the last one tried to kill him for seven years).

_Come on body wake up._ Harry willed. _Oh bu Merlin someone wake me up!_ Without knowing it, Harry sent a surge of magic.

_Harry…_Draco thought as he felt the surge of magic, looking up suddenly. Lucius looked at his son then back at scene as the officials were dealing with the wretched ginger that made the Boy Who Lived and his children's lives pure hell. They watched as she was stripped of her magic, her wand snapped and now, they were giving her the essentials to survive in the Muggle World. Lucius stood up as he saw Draco preparing to leave.

"What is it Dragon?" The patriarch asked. Draco looked at his father but said nothing. But somehow Lucius _knew. _He motioned for Kingsley as he grabbed his own cloak and his cane.

"Kingsley we have to go. Something urgent has come up and requires our _immediate _attention."

"Can I come with you?" Arthur asked. He didn't mean to overhear the Malfoy men but he honestly didn't want to stay any longer. His only daughter turned out to be a murderous, conniving, abusive monster and he couldn't stomach being around her anymore. Besides there was more he had to answer for and he knew that the younger Malfoy was going to ask.

"There's more…."

"Before you say another word, maybe we should take this in private." Lucius said as the trio entered the carriage. Draco and Arthur followed suit and as soon as the doors closed Draco cast a Silencing Charm. Arthur took that as a cue to continue.

"I know that you're wondering how I knew of James Potter's impotency. The answer is simple, I was in Gryffindor too and Sirius had a big mouth so I overheard it. I kept his secret until now. Harry is like one of my sons, I've seen him suffer but I didn't step in as I should have. I regret that for the rest of my life. This is the least I can do to make it right. Draco, take care of them. And Lucius, you have some thing of Harry's don't you?"

"Weasley are you drunk, I would have remembered if I had..."

"Lucius, you Oblivated yourself so you wouldn't remember."

"Mr. Weasley how do you know all of this?"

"I was also in the Order. I may not speak much but I listen to everything. I overheard Dumbledore and Severus speaking. I heard Severus beg for Lily to go away with him and the child. I even saw Severus cry."

Draco thought long and hard and remembered how his godfather looked when he was alone. What Mr. Weasley said was completely true. He himself overheard his godfather berate himself for not being able to convince Lily and her son to go away with him. He blamed himself for not being able to protect them that night and swore that he would do everything in his power to protect the son….

"Draco?"

"Uncle Sev didn't fail; in fact he died to fulfill his vow didn't he?"

"Yes he did." Lucius said. "Severus loved Lily with all he had and of course…his _only_ son…"

"What?"

"Oh by Morgana…." Lucius said. "It's true….driver to Malfoy Manor." Without another word, the driver made it to the Manor. With the other men in tow, Lucius lead them to his study, moved a heavy black tome and revealed a dark cherry red wooden box. Draco blinked and was further stunned when his father handed the box over to him.

"Seems you were right Weasley, I did have it. Severus entrusted it to me before things became really bad…."

"You mean…_that _night?" Arthur asked.

"Yes Weasley. Severus and I were called away to a meeting a week prior to that night. When it was adjourned, Severus and I returned to Prince Manor and he entrusted me with the box, having me swear to never reveal the contents. However for safety's sake he Oblivated me and altered his _own_ memory in the case he was captured and interrogated. But even then, he always looked after Harry."

"So what happens now?" Arthur asked.

"Well, when Harry wakes, he will need to know the truth. It may not be easy for him to accept so readily. Also the children will need to know that their grandfather was not a Potter but a Snape and they will need to know of the Prince line."

"So Harry's a Potter, Black, Snape, Prince…sheesh that's a lot of rings…"

"Well Harry doesn't have to wear them all. He could choose which title he wishes to carry and leave the rest to his children." Lucius said. "But first off, he will need to wake and only time can tell when that will be."

**_Depends on the reviews, what will you choose?_**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: A Patriarch's Solution

Draco thought long and hard about what they had discovered. It explained a lot, especially his Godfather crying and lamenting about a lost love and their son. He was always harder on Harry than he was on Draco. Now he knew why. It wasn't only for survival but to make certain that Harry knew the proper ways because he wasn't raised in the Wizarding World as he had been. _But wait….what is his real name? What's the name he was born with? _He knew from his own snooping that Harry's mother's maiden name was Evans. _But since Uncle Sev was his sire…his name has to honor an old House. But which, Snape or Prince…?_

"Draco," His father called to him gently, placing a hand onto his shoulder. "We can't proceed further with this until Harry awakens…"

"That's just it Father, he won't wake up as Harry Potter anymore. He'll awaken to a _whole new life._ But…it was _Harry Potter_ I fell in love with."

"Draco are you going to sit there and tell me that once this young man recovers that you will turn him away?" Lucius asked. Arthur had the same question in mind but only Lucius had the stones to ask it. Rage and anger flashed in Draco's eyes and face.

"_Never,_" Draco declared firmly. "But it'll be a whole new outlook; even the children will look different."

"Well, maybe it's for the best." Arthur said. Both Malfoy men looked at the elder red head as if he'd gone barmy. "No hear me out, what's the _one _thing Harry always wanted?"

"To be normal….to just be himself." Draco whispered. Lucius nodded and sat back with a thought. _This is a blessing in disguise._ _Harry will finally be at peace…the children will be able to live normal lives, as their father…fathers will…_

Lucius was thinking then he stood up and gathered up different parchments and gathered his business satchel put the papers, ink, quills, seal, and the cherry wood box into the bag leaving the two men blinking. They both knew that the elder Malfoy was switched onto Business Mode. They were scared to ask but they knew that the elder Malfoy had a plan.

"Lucius…." Arthur dared to begin, watching the elder. "What…."

"Should've done this long ago but with the war going on then it wasn't going to happen…I have a plan."

"We should've known." Draco said with a moan. "Father what are…."

"We are to 'kill' the Potter- Blacks." Lucius said.

"WHAT?!" Both Arthur and Draco shouted but Lucius held up a hand.

"Not really kill him but it's like a phoenix on a burning day. Potter Black will be the ashes and the name on the records will be the rebirth." Arthur nodded and Draco blinked at his father's brilliant idea. It was _exactly what Harry would've wanted…._

"But everyone knows that the Potter-Blacks survived the fire so we can't use that." Arthur said. Lucius was about to send an owl St. Mungo's when the fireplace blazed green suddenly, causing the three men to jump.

"My Lords…." The Healer's face said from the fire. "You're not going to believe this but….he's awake!"

Without another word, the three men ran to grab their cloaks, and were about to head to the playroom when they heard a scream. They ran and opened the door. In the place of the three Potter Blacks were three blends of both Lily and Severus. Little Lily still had her grandmother's emerald eyes but her hair was black cherry red with lighter skin, Albus was a green eyed copy of Severus. James was the only one out of the children who inherited Lily's red hair but Severus's dark piercing eyes.

"Whoa," Draco said. "They don't look _anything_ like Potter now minus the eyes."

"So imagine how Harry'll look…" Arthur said. Narcissa and Andromeda blinked in confusion. Draco held up a hand before they could ask.

"Let's go to St. Mungo's then we'll answer your questions."

"Why are we going to St…..Harry….."

"He's awake."

**_Ladies and Gentlemen, the moment of truth is here. New name Suggestions for Harry and family last name please in reviews. Best name will be chosen._**


End file.
